Nuevo comienzo
by Nannavonrush
Summary: Kagome es joven e inocente, ella siempre ha creído que su primer amor sería el único. Pero una noche, después de ver la cruda realidad se da cuenta de que realmente este sentimiento nace de otra forma. Estoy re escribiendo este fanfic, ya que cuando lo comencé estaba muy oxidada. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios gracias.
1. Capitulo 00 Prólogo (nuevo)

A pesar del comportamiento infantil e irritante de Inuyasha, la joven sacerdotisa Kagome jamás quiso otra cosa que no fuese cuidar a su canino amigo. Por esto la chica se adentró sin pensarlo en la oscuridad del bosque buscándolo. Incluso si unas horas antes habían estado peleando animosamente debido a los celos de este, quien luego de lanzar comentarios mordaces a Kagome había desaparecido como si la noche lo hubiese consumido.

Lo que llevó a este momento, el preciso instante en que la sacerdotisa mirando al negro cielo que se alcanzaba a distinguir entre las copas de los arboles pensaba en lo oscuro de aquella noche. De hecho sin equivocarse la chica podía establecer esa noche, como la noche más oscura que había pasado en aquel mundo fuera de su tiempo.

La chica contemplaba el cielo cuando súbitamente se sintió acompañada, y aunque el miedo entro en una parte de su cabeza decidió ignorar a aquel espectador, ya que este se encontraba lejos y no presentaba un aura amenazante como la que tenían los seres de esa época. Por tanto solo decidió bajar su mirada y seguir caminando a la par de que buscaba a Inuyasha. Ella podía sentirlo en la lejanía, directo frente a ella. Solo tenía que seguir caminando en línea recta hasta encontrarlo.

-probablemente está sentado en algún árbol mientras pelea consigo mismo- se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras pasaba al lado de un arbusto seco.

El otoño había comenzado a imponerse en aquellas tierras, lo notaba al caminar, podía sentir las hojas en el piso molerse al continuar su camino. Incluso se sentía como los animales pequeños se movían entre los arboles por el piso. Mas en un momento, la calma del ambiente se vió alterada.

Una de las serpientes de Kikyo apareció entre los arboles a la derecha de Kagome, y aunque estaba lejos, ella sabía lo que significaba. Su contraparte de una vida pasada estaba cerca, y al ver la dirección en la que se dirigía supo que ese animal se dirigía al mismo lugar al que ella iba. Por lo que, y sin vacilar, decidió seguir lo que le quedaba de tramo en silencio y con sigilo.

Fue horrible la imagen que vio cuando llegó a si destino. El muchacho de pelo blanco se encontraba feliz en los brazos de la sacerdotisa muerta, quien se desnudaba para que el hombre besara su cuerpo. La ira fue lo primero que sacudió a la chica, seguido de asco y pena, una pena amarga y devoradora, de esas que solo se sienten cuando se pierde al primer amor. Pero incluso aquellos sentimientos amargos no eran nada en comparación con lo que sintió la chica al ver como Kikyo la miraba triunfante, La mujer muerta sabía que ella estaba allí. De hecho, estaba exhibiendo a propósito como se comportaba Inuyasha con ella.

La chica del futuro quiso huir, pero no lo lograba, era como si estuviera atrapada. En efecto, lo estaba, La mujer frente a ella quería que viera todo. Desde como el propio chico perro se desnudaba a como apoyándola contra un árbol procedía a levantarla de las caderas, para que esta enredara sus piernas en las caderas de él. Solo fue cuando el hombre había logrado penetrar a la mujer, que esta pronuncio las palabras –ahora, lárgate- en silencio, y solo moviendo los labios, de forma que la jovencita fuese la única viendo lo que ella decía.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, Kagome se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de ahí, Su paso era aquel que lleva una persona que busca sobrevivir a un depredador al asecho. Mas lo hacía en silencio, el único sonido que emitía era el que hacían sus pies. Ya que, se había propuesto no llorar hasta estar lejos de todo aquello que había visto. Y fueron necesarios 43 minutos de correr sin parar para que la chica finalmente callera al piso.

Sin fuerzas y con sentimientos terribles que la carcomían ella comenzó a llorar como la niña que era, el hipo, los quejidos, todo lo que conlleva la pena y la rabia se juntaron en una explosión de sentimientos. La chica incluso llego al punto de darse la vuelta para quedar boca arriba y llorar en silencio, sin moverse, sin emitir más llanto, y solo producir gruesas lágrimas que corrían por su cara.

-¿no te da pena llorar de esa forma?-, fue lo único que logró sacar a la adolecente de su ensimismamiento, quien con un rápido salto se arrimó contra un árbol buscando proteger su cabeza.

-¡¿qué quieres?!-

Gritó entonces ella en respuesta, sabía quién era. La voz de quien había sido su enemigo tanto tiempo le resultaba inconfundible. Aunque su voz se escuchara desgarrada y cansada no iba a doblegarse frente a aquel ser despreciable.

-Solo charlar- le respondió la figura que la miraba desde lejos, -¿acaso mi presencia te molesta tanto?-.

Esto llenó de ira renovada a la muchacha, acaso era que todo el mundo quería joderla hoy. –Naraku, sabes perfectamente que lo único que siento en tu presencia es asco- le escupió la chica mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de aquel árbol que usaba de base.

Pero lejos del esperado ataque, el demonio de ojos rojos solo soltó una risa irónica y se dio la media vuelta. –entonces me voy querida Kagome, sigue llorando por aquella pareja de amantes tan patética-

Al escuchar esto la adolecente sintió una chispa en su cerebro, -¿tú también los viste?- le pregunto ella. Y sintiendo que esta era su oportunidad de botar algo del resentimiento que sentía continuo diciendo, – ¿no te da pena seguir enamorado de un cadáver 80 años después de que ella te mandara a la mierda?-.

Entonces Naraku al escuchar esto, solo se dio la vuelta y de forma rápida tomó a la jovencita del pelo para levantarla por el suelo. –Tú, mocosa desagradable no vas a hablarme de esta forma, ¿escuchaste?- amenazó el demonio de cabello negro.

Mas, lejos de intimidar a Kagome, esta lo miró a los ojos y con mordaces palabras le dijo.

-tranquilo, me iré a mi casa. No me escucharás por un buen tiempo-, pero cuando vuelva te aseguro que te destruiré, junto a toda esta locura de la perla de shikon.

A su vez, Naraku la soltó y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa le pregunto: -¿acaso vas a usar ese poso al que te lanzas para salir de aquí?- y tomándola de la cintura la llevó corriendo hasta este.

Y aunque no fue fácil, ya que la chica se retorcía en busca de su libertad, no pudo hacer nada contra las deformadas manos del monstruo que la llevaba, quien las había transmutado hasta que estas actuaran como patas de un gigantesco insecto negro.

También los pies del demonio habían cambiado, ya no parecían humanos. Desde la cintura la fisionomía del demonio de ojos rojos era más parecida a un ciempiés cuyas patas eran manos humanas, algo realmente escalofriante. Incluso Kagome tuvo que tapar sus ojos para no mirar esas manos moviéndose a toda velocidad.

De pronto, un frenar seco hizo que la chica emitiera un grito asustado, estaban a las afueras del claro en donde se encontraba el pozo.

-¿podré cruzar junto a ti?- pregunto quietamente Naraku, quien ahora se veía ruborizado, como si el ejercicio no le hubiese sentado bien. Kagome por dentro estaba entretenida con esto, tal parecía que el demonio no tenía tanta aptitud física.

-claro, pero te advierto que morirías derretido por el pozo- le respondió mordazmente la chica, que había comenzado nuevamente a retorcerse en busca de la libertad, para luego encontrarla al ser arrojada al piso.

-Eso no sería tan malo, al menos dejaría de ser un ser cuyo sentido en la vida es solo destruir- respondió el rápidamente mientras miraba el portal que separaba a los mundos.

-y sería mejor, si no me voy solo, si me llevara a la única que puede verdaderamente detenerme- continuo a la vez que se dé su cara nacía una sonrisa diabólica. Kagome por su parte, supo de inmediato las intenciones de quien estaba frente a ella y levantándose rápidamente trato de salir corriendo. Más la mano del demonio de ojos rojos agarró su brazo y comenzó a jalar de ella hasta aquel pozo. Kagome gritaba y pataleaba para que la dejara escapar, sabía que este sería el final de todo si es que acaso él la lograba matar.

Jamás podría ver a Inuyasha, sus amigos, o su familia. Nunca podría besar al hombre que amaba, nunca podría ser feliz. Sabía que moriría en este momento, llena de ira, pena y vergüenza. Y que su alma sería consumida por aquel pozo.

Cuando ambos llegaron a este, y Naraku la levanto quedando ambos parados en las cornisas de la estructura de madera las piernas de Kagome flaquearon y casi cayó en este, pero la fuerte mano de Naraku la sostuvo delante de él.

-vas a morir, y luego veremos si este poso es tan bueno como dicen, quiero ver que pasa si nuestros cuerpos sin vida caen aquí- y luego de tomar la cara de Kagome con su mano continuo –me pregunto quién de los dos se desintegrará de nuevo, o si acaso los fragmentos de la perla que hay en mi cuerpo me protegerán-.

Al terminar esa oración, la adolecente sintió como la mano del demonio bajaba de su cuello hasta su garganta y comenzaba a apretar, y en un acto de arrebato y ganas de morir la chica gritó.

-¡Inuyasha, sálvame por favor. No quiero morir!-

Mas el chico perro no llegó, es más. Lo único que sintió fue como algo atravesó su pecho. Algo como una fleca o una lanza. Y al mirar abajo pudo ver como esta misma también había penetrado en Naraku, dejándolos a ambos conectados por esta.

Enseguida vio como el demonio de ojos rojos con dolor gritaba el nombre de Kikyo y escuchó como la voz de esta comenzaba a cantar en un idioma extraño.

Por último, y cuando la conciencia de la chica se iba apagando, vio como un brillo iridiscente comenzaba a brotar desde lo profundo del pozo y como tentáculos los trababan a este. Pudiendo la chica solo mirar en dirección a arriba, viendo la noche por última vez, y como la oscuridad que ella creía era lo más negro que podía ser era consumida por una oscuridad aún más absoluta y terrible.


	2. Capitulo 01

_**CAPITULO 1:**_ _Accidentado es poco decir_

El pozo desde siempre había sido el camino para Kagome hacia la era feudal, además ella e Inuyasha siempre habían sido los únicos usuarios. Por tanto asumieron ser los únicos que podrían usarlo, este pensamiento se basó en la desintegración del monstruo que antes había tratado de cruzar o cuando Sota igualmente falló en el intento de ir por ayuda.

Naraku por otro lado. En sus años de vida jamás había visto algo parecido.

En el momento en que Kikyo había disparado la flecha a ellos en un acto reflejo involuntario había ocultado a Kagome y recibido el impacto cayendo ambos por este túnel, sin duda Naraku quedó ensimismado ante el brillo azul que comenzó súbitamente a envolverlos, incluso logrando hacerle olvidar la flecha sagrada que ahora se localizaba en su espalda.

Cuando ya todo era azul y ambos se encontraban entre un mar de luces diminutas que emulaban estrellas la joven estudiante recordó porque ambos estaban allí juntos.

Deslizando su mano en la espalda del demonio buscó la flecha para asi eliminarla, mas esta no salió, solo se disolvió en aun más luces diminutas que hicieron desaparecer por completo el dolor que Naraku sentía.

La sensación de estar ambos suspendidos en este infinito espectro de agua y luz era electrizante, Kagome a momentos sentía como el corazón del demonio latía, mientras que Naraku podía decir a ciencia cierta que sentía como algo dentro de el explotaba y sentía luz recorrer su cuerpo de forma cálida y tranquilizadora.

Entonces fue que lo sintió. Ambos de hecho lo sintieron, como a su alrededor el azul se volvía negro y como el piso comenzaba a aparecer bajo ellos.

-llegue a casa- pensó Kagome con alegría mientras miraba a su alrededor reconociendo la escalera de cuerda que habían preparado su abuelo y hermano para ella. Pero su emoción desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando un gruñido salió de la boca del hombre que aun la sostenía en sus brazos.

Mientras la chica trataba de descifrar el sonido que había salido del hombre Naraku cayó al piso improvistamente tratando de no mostrar indicios de dolor, mas falló en esto último y se retorció en agonía hasta que sintió como Kagome se arrodillaba a su lado.

-"¡Naraku!, ¿te encuentras bien?"- escucho exclamar a la chica mientras intentaba abrir los ojos lo suficiente para verla de nuevo, – ¿ _acaso esta mocosa está preocupada por mí?, por el monstruo que le ha causado tanto dolor_ \- pensó irónicamente el mientras sentía punzadas de dolor recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a sus extremidades. Entonces el brillo azul volvió a florecer del piso por un instante haciéndole gritar mientras sentía como si se le estuviera arrancando algo de su propia alma.

Entretanto las manos de Kagome viajaron rápidamente hasta los hombros del demonio tratando de levantarlo, mas era imposible. El pozo lo estaba succionando de nuevo de vuelta al mar azul.

Fue entonces que la joven de pelo negro se dio cuenta de la sangre que comenzaba a emanar del señor de las tinieblas y penetraba en el piso. –"¡Naraku!, ¡levántate!, ¡tenemos que salir de este pozo antes de que te haga más daño!"- le dijo la chica vociferando, mas él no lograba responder. Su cuerpo se entumecía poco a poco ante el sufrimiento intenso al que estaba sometido. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, solo podía mirar como aquel hombre se desangraba y perdía el color de su ya pálida piel mientras comenzaba a convulsionar.

Fue cuando entre medio de los gritos de ella y los intentos por cargarlo que su familia apareció desde arriba. Miraban la escena estupefactos, jamás ninguno de ellos había pensado en que algo así ocurriría.

La sacerdotisa entonces gritó a viva voz –"¡ayúdenme a sacarlo de aquí!, ¡el pozo lo está matando!"-. Enseguida su madre desapareció por un instante volviendo rápidamente con una cuerda y lanzando uno de los extremos vociferó –"¡Atalo en él y cuando esté listo nosotros lo jalaremos fuera!"-, mientras diligentemente ataba el torso de hombre desfalleciente y se aseguraba estuviese bien asegurado Kagome solo podía pensar en lo agradecida que estaba de haber sido escuchada.

-"¡listo!"- gritó cuando hubo hecho lo dictado por su madre y pudo ver como desde arriba su familia comenzaba a jalar.

Poco a poco el mal herido Naraku se fue elevando hasta que solo sus pies tocaban el piso, entones Kagome lo vio, algo negruzco y sin forma estaba jalando de él desde el piso y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo los pies del demonio araña y los despego del suelo mientras recitaba un mantra de protección que la anciana Kaede le había enseñado hace ya mucho. Observo como lentamente lo subían a la superficie y cuando escucho el sonido de su madre avisándole que ya lo habían sacado escaló presurosamente para tratar de curarlo.

En el momento en que llegó arriba y vio a Naraku siendo sostenido por su madre para mantener su cabeza en alto mientras su abuelo miraba pasmado al extraño visitante Kagome se acercó para tratar de curar la sangre que había perdido. No obstante al tocar su espalda no había ni rastro alguno de sangre.

–"mamá no entiendo, hace solo unos momentos él se estaba desangrando"- dijo Kagome mientras palpaba el cuerpo del demonio de ojos rojos.

La madre de la chica entonces la miro seriamente y respondió -"hija, creo que lo mejor será llevarlo a la casa para poder corroborar su estado"-, y levantándolo entre las dos mujeres a la vez que recibían ayuda del hermano menor de la chica llevaron a Naraku a través del patío hasta llegar a la casa y recostarlo en la habitación de invitados.

La habitación era pequeña y se encontraba en el primer piso, cerca de la cocina. Antes había ocupado la función de una bodega, pero con el tiempo fue acondicionada para el uso de aquellos que llegasen al templo como visita de la familia. A pesar de ser acogedora en sí, era sobria, había una cama simple estilo occidental al medio de la habitación. La acompañaba un escritorio que se encontraba contra la pared en dirección a los pies de la cama, también había una ventana en la parte alta de la pared de la cabecera de la cama y un armario de pared a uno de los lados junto al cual se encontraba la puerta de entrada.

Las horas pasaron luego de diversas revisiones entre Kagome y su madre. Ellas descubrieron que efectivamente no había ninguna herida en su cuerpo, al menos no en las partes que revisaron, pero Kagome no lograba dejar de pensar que era lo que había salido del cuerpo del hombre que ahora dormía en la cama frente a ella.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron en la casa de los Higurashi el tiempo comenzó a correr más lento, entre tanto Kagome hacía guardia esperando a que el despertara, después de todo no podía dejarlo solo. Si despertaba quizás sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, él era supuestamente el villano de la historia. – _Será mejor que espere y vea cómo se desarrollan las cosas_ \- pensó la chica de cabello azulado – _después de todo el me salvo de esa flecha-._ Este último pensamiento la hizo dirigir su mente a los momentos previos al viaje de regreso a su hogar.

Fue en ese momento de soledad nocturna, cuando todos los demás de la casa se habían retirado a dormir y ella permanecía sentada frente a Naraku que ella al fin recordó como había llegado a esta posición.

Inmediatamente las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar en las comisuras de sus ojos, ella había visto como Inuyasha declaraba sus sentimientos por Kikyo, había huido y finalmente había caído en el pozo con su peor enemigo. Ella pensaba que era el accidente más bizarro e inoportuno del universo, lo peor de toda esta historia sin lugar a duda era el hecho de que él se había arriesgado a sí mismo a manos de Kikyo, la mujer que supuestamente él demonio amaba, todo en pos de salvarla a ella.

De pronto los sollozos emergieron de su boca mientras trataba de frenar el inminente llanto que necesitaba salir. No lograba detener las lágrimas y lloriqueos amortiguados que emitía mientras se curvaba en la silla en la que estaba sentada. Finalmente luego de crudos momentos en los que ella solo lograba llorar levanto sus pies del suelo para acurrucarse en la silla abrazando sus rodillas, -"porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el"- murmuro la chica para sí misma y continuo sollozando hasta que una voz grave vino desde la cama, –"porque eres una chica tonta e ingenua"-.

Al instante y en estado de shock la chica se enderezó para mirar de frente a un Naraku con el pelo desordenado y con una mirada cansada, se encontraba a medio vestir debido a que lo habían revisado por lo que solo llevaba la bata blanca interna de sus vestiduras acostumbradas.

-"despertaste!, dios es un alivio"- fue lo único que ella dijo mientras se acercaba a él olvidando la pena que tan solo hace unos momentos la atormentaba. Cuando ella trato de tocar su mano para establecer contacto y así una conversación el la miró con desdén y dijo en su tono bajo y monótono –"¿Dónde estamos?, jamás había visto un lugar así"-. Kagome solo pudo suspirar ante tal comentario y terminando de secar las lágrimas de sus ojos con la manga del suéter que ahora llevaba le sonrió y respondió, –"esta es mi casa, donde yo nací, llegamos aquí por medio del pozo que actúa como portal"- y abrazándolo de la nada y con toda familiaridad continuo–"pensé que algo horrible te ocurriría, jamás me habría perdonado si alguien muriera por mi culpa"-.

Naraku estaba perplejo, nunca nadie lo había abrazado de esa forma consoladora o le había dicho que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien. Así que, como fue de esperar el no supo cómo contestar y solo atino a llamar sus poderes demoniacos para alejar a la chica. Pero en el momento en que el trató de usar su fuerza su cuerpo no respondió y solo pudo hacer que ella se alejara unos centímetros a pulso de empujarla con su mano.

-"¿sucede algo Naraku?"- preguntó la joven al ver su cara de cólera e incredulidad. El demonio de ojos rojos solo la miro y se retorció para salir de la cama.

Naraku con toda la fuerza que mantenía aun sacó sus pies de las cobijas y los posó firmemente en el piso de madera. El trató de levantarse de la cama para ir en busca de respuestas a su falta de fuerza y huir de lo que podría ser una situación delicada para él, pero solo logró pararse unos segundos antes de caer estrepitosamente.

–"Naraku!"- el escuchó la voz alarmada de la joven, mientras esta corría a levantarlo y ponerlo en la cama de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, -"aun estas débil, perdiste mucha sangre"- le dijo mientras lo metía debajo de las sabanas y tapaba con todo cuidado.

Después ella se sentó frente a él en la cama y mirándolo a los ojos de el comenzó a hablar lenta y segura -"mira, sé que no te gusto, sé que me odias probablemente, pero no dejare que nada te pase mientras estas débil. Este es mi mundo y me asegurare de que estés bien y te recuperes pronto para así volver a donde perteneces"-, mientras ella le iba hablando el de a poco fue perdiendo el hilo de la conversación hasta solo poder notar la deliciosa sensación de esa piel suave y caliente contra la suya en sus manos.

El hombre postrado no sabía cómo responder a esto. Cuando él había despertado la había visto llorar amargamente por aquel a quien ella amaba, pero ahora le sonreía amablemente ofreciéndole sus cuidados sin pedirle nada a cambio, - _definitivamente ella es la reencarnación de Kikyo-_ pensó el ásperamente hasta que recordó lo que había visto esta noche, como vio cuando a quien se hacía llamar Kikyo amenazar a Inuyasha y se burlarse de la humanidad y los sentimientos que estos eran capaces de emitir.

–"no"- dijo distendidamente el mientras el sueño lo consumía lentamente de nuevo, -"tú no eres Kikyo, eres mejor que ella en muchos aspectos"- dijo entonces mirándola a los ojos mientras apoyaba relajadamente su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y su mano apretaba más fuerte la mano de la muchacha sentaba en la cama junto a él.

Kagome solo había logrado escuchar la última parte de lo que él dijo y quedó anonadada ante tal amabilidad que provenía de quien se suponía debía ser su el mal encarnado.

Pero cuando sintió que él se aferraba su mano más fuerte y cerraba sus ojos para descansar sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. Entonces como si todo lo malo pasado nunca hubiese sucedido ella observo a Naraku dormir de nuevo con sus manos entrelazadas mientras trataba de ignorar el sueño que comenzaba a sentir. A medida paraban los minutos Kagome fue encontrando su lugar acurrucada sobre el vientre de este.

Así durmieron ambos plácidamente el resto de la noche hasta que la mañana llegó y como era costumbre la madre de Kagome fue la primera en despertar. Mientras el sol salía por el horizonte y la luz entraba en las ventanas la matriarca silenciosamente se dirigió a la habitación en que el inesperado visitante dormía. Al entrar la escena que vio casi la hizo romper en llanto, ahí estaba su hija durmiendo plácidamente sobre el estómago de aquel desconocido mientras sostenían sus manos y el con su mano libre acariciaba dormido el cabello de su hija. Era como ver una pintura de dos amantes que se habían encontrado después de una vida de estar separado y descansaban juntos.

Como era de esperar ella no hizo nada más que salir de la habitación y dirigirse cautelosamente caminando con la mirada quieta y sus manos entrelazadas acariciando el anillo que fue el símbolo de su matrimonio al altar de su difunto esposo.

-"querido, ella es como yo"- dijo la madre mientras sonreía tristemente al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a los símbolos religiosos y ponía los inciensos pertinentes, –"ella salvo al chico, tal cual yo lo hice contigo hace tantos años"- dijo con voz apacible y llena de añoranzas, luego de unos momentos en silencio no tardo en romperse esa sonrisa de felicidad y terminó –"procurare que ellos si pasen el resto de sus vidas juntos querido, no dejare que le pase lo mismo que nos pasó a notros"-. Y terminado su discurso a ella misma la madre se levantó limpiando de su cara cualquier indicio de tristeza y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía.


	3. Capitulo 02 Atracción

_**CAPITULO 2:**_ atracción

A pesar de ser jueves en la casa Higurashi ninguno de los hermanos se levantó para ir al colegio. Después de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior energía era algo que no existía en los que vivían en aquella casa. De hecho, incluso el abuelo tuvo que tomar más tiempo para descansar y recuperarse.

La única en pie en casa era la matriarca de la familia. Quien, con sumo cuidado trataba de hacer las cosas sin el menor ruido. Recién a eso de las 10 am, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ir a su punto más alto se escucharon las primeras voces. Este era el hermano menor de la familia.

Sota con el tiempo y debido al ejemplo de su hermana, se había transformado en un chico ordenado y precavido, definitivamente no era alguien a quien le agradase faltar a clases.

-"Mamá!"- se escuchó de pronto el grito mientras la madre buscaba algo en las gavetas de la cocina, Sota venía a medio vestir y con todo el cabello desordenado. –"¿Por qué no me despertaste?, tengo que llegar a la escuela lo antes posible, se suponía que hoy se entregaría un ensayo durante la última hora"- vociferó el chico mientras arreglaba su mochila.

La madre solo le respondió con un gesto para que hiciera silencio. Entonces el chico recordó porque había caído en un sueño tan profundo por tanto tiempo.

La noche anterior el mismo Naraku había llegado como invitado no anunciado a su hogar. –"aún están durmiendo, por favor no hagas mucho ruido"- escucho decir a su madre el chico, y obedeciendo miró la habitación en la que se encontraba el demonio.

Después de unos momentos de meditación sobre si era correcto entrar y ver el chico caminó a hurtadillas a la habitación, después de todo allí dormía el señor demonio. Con valor y un poco de morbo giró delicadamente el pomo y metió su cabeza para comprobar si acaso era real lo que había sucedido y no solo un mal sueño.

Más ahí estaban, para sorpresa del chico, acostados juntos.

Sota al ver esta escena solo pudo sacar la cabeza de la habitación y cerrar la puerta para salir caminando velozmente en total silencio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mientras tanto su madre lo miraba con una evidente preocupación en su rostro.

Antes de que el chico saliera de la casa su madre lo alcanzo y con un rostro serio le dijo –"sé que quieres mucho a Inuyasha"-.

Por un momento ella hizo una pausa para mirar a su hijo mientras se ponía zapatos y arreglaba su camisa fingiendo despreocupación. Entonces y solo cuando encontró las palabras correctas continuó –"pero él no es para ella, él está enamorado de otra chica, y no se puede presionar el amor solo porque lo quieres mucho"-.

Para cuando su madre terminó la frase el chico giró su cabeza y dijo con firmeza, –"madre, mi hermana es inteligente, sé que lo que pasé con Inuyasha es de única responsabilidad de ella, pero no olvides que el que está ahí con ella no es una persona normal. Él es la razón de por la que ella y sus amigos han sufrido tanto"-, al terminar solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar en dirección a la puerta para salir dando un sonoro portazo.

La madre quedó ahí pensando. No había tomado en cuenta de buenas a primeras que el invitado no era precisamente una blanca paloma, solo se había centrado en el hecho de que Kagome era infeliz con el chico perro y ella quería desesperadamente que estos acabaran cualquier contacto que tuviesen, incluso si no se lo dijera a nadie.

-"creo que lo mejor será esperar y ver"- entonces susurró la madre mientras subía las escaleras para ver cómo se encontraba su padre.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de invitados y debido a la voz de Sota, Naraku había despertado.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente en aquella extraña habitación, se sentía aún más cansado que cuando se había dormido, era como si quisiera dormir por lo que le quedase de vida.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió su mano izquierda siendo apretada. En un primer impulso quiso quitar violentamente aquello que estaba sobre él, pero cuando se dio cuenta de era una persona, y que de hecho era Kagome quien estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su torso no quiso moverse más, al momento en que se dio cuenta que era la sacerdotisa algo dentro de el prefirió mirarla dormir. Jamás había tenido en sus años de vida un momento tan apacible y tranquilo.

Kagome dormía plácidamente mientras su cabello estaba esparcido desordenadamente dándole un toque inocente. Naraku no logró resistirlo y tocó el pelo de ella con su otra mano, enredó sus dedos en sus mechones y comenzó a peinarlo. Era lacio y suave, jamás en su vida, ninguna de ellas, había tocado a una chica tan suave, sus manos parecían estar hechas de la más suave porcelana, y olía como las flores.

De hecho, ahora que la tenía más cerca podía sentir el olor que emanaba de su cabello, mientras más acariciaba este mas podía oler. Él se empezaba a sentir embriagado.

De pronto, sintió como alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Al momento en que el intruso movió la perilla el cerro los ojos y relajo su rostro para fingir que dormía, mientras estaba con los parpados cerrados pudo darse cuenta que una presencia familiar miraba desde la entrada y salía rápidamente haciendo sonar la puerta.

Tan pronto como el inoportuno intruso se fue Naraku volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a la chica que tenía sobre el en aquella cama.

Poco después y mientras el la contemplaba ella comenzó a despertar debido a ruidos que venían del exterior, Kagome comenzó a moverse mientras emitía pequeños gemidos que eran indicio que estaba despertando. Lejos de querer terminar con esta escena el demonio de ojos rojos volvió a llamar sus poderes para hacerla caer nuevamente en el reino de los sueños, mas para su disgusto no funcionó y se vio a si mismo incapaz de hacer algo tan básico para un demonio como el cómo sería hechizar a una chica.

Kagome por otro lado, lejos de despertar se acomodó de mejor manera restregando su cara contra Naraku Mientras el miraba atónito y en silencio esa escena, se sentía tan familiar y la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban era irreal.

La mano libre de Kagome entonces se acercó al cuello de Naraku y se acurrucó abrazándolo, lo que produjo sonrojo en el rostro del demonio y un inesperado aumento de sangre en su ingle.

Se quedaron así por lánguidos momentos mientras el miraba en silencio a aquella joven que tan amablemente lo había tratado.

Naraku fue entrando y saliendo del sueño con el pasar del tiempo mientras pensaba en la esencia de aquella chica, que hace tan poco había sido su enemiga y con la que estos momentos compartía su lecho. Fue entonces cuando a punto de perder la conciencia, que una idea entro como un rayo a su cabeza y corazón. Sus esencias se podrían combinar.

Alrededor del mediodía, cuando la luz alcanzaba a entrar en la habitación por la ventana alta que se encontraba en la cabecera de la cama, Kagome comenzó a despertar. Naraku quien despertó al momento de sentirla moviéndose fingió estar dormido.

Kagome despertó bruscamente, levantando su rostro de donde lo había apoyado, cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo en los brazos del mismísimo Naraku su instinto la llamo a salir corriendo. Con un pequeño quejido de su boca mientras se levantó y su rostro se puso de un rojo tal que se le podría haber comparado con una fresa cuando lo miro dormido.

El momento de horror máximo para la chica sucedió cuando finalmente notó sus manos entrelazadas con las del demonio. Se quedó en shock mirando atónita como estas encajaban casi matemáticamente, y mientras su cabeza la seguía instando a correr en un impulso de su corazón apretó la mano de él entre la suya y vio como el abría los ojos lentamente.

El rojo en su mirada lo hacía lucir peligroso, pero la piel blanca y el cabello largo y negro hacían que luciese como un príncipe salido de un cuento. Era una combinación peligrosa a la que se le era añadida esa mueca picara en la cara de él mientras la miraba dándole a entender que él sabía lo que ella había hecho.

Se miraron entonces un momento en que ambos dejaron entre ver una pasión recién nacida por el otro que ninguno sabía que existía entre ellos, una conexión que lucía más allá de lo normal y mundano.

-"Naraku"- susurró de pronto la chica de cabello oscuro mientras sus manos envolvían las de él y buscaba en su rostro algún indicio de dolor o malestar que cuidar. Para así fingir que solo eso era lo que ella quería de él.

El demonio al escuchar su nombre brotar tan familiarmente de los labios de ella solo trago saliva mientras correspondía el apretón, y levantando su mano libre la posó en la mejilla de ella. Poco a poco fue acariciándola hasta lograr ponerla en su nuca y comenzar a acercarla a él.

La chica lejos de resistirse se ruborizo mientras miraba los ojos de él, a cada centímetro se sentía más cercano su toque y más necesario, como si se atrajeran debido a algo dentro de ellos.

En el primer momento. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, Kagome emitió un pequeño gemido que fue acompañado de una minúscula risa de Naraku, mientras él tomaba el control apretándola más contra él. En pocos segundos el beso se volvió más y más desesperado haciendo que la sacerdotisa moviera su cuerpo más cerca al de él. Mientras que el demonio de ojos rojos se acomodaba en el centro la cama.

Las manos de él entonces comenzaron a viajar hasta la espalda de ella abrazándola y recorriéndola. Tomó poco tiempo antes que el beso se profundizara pasando de ser un topón ansioso a muchos besos húmedos entre ellos. Por su parte y olvidando sus inhibiciones Kagome uso su lengua para lamer el labio inferior de Naraku.

Instantáneamente el abrió su boca y el beso se volvió más personal, los gemidos por parte de ambos comenzaron a fluir entre tanto sus manos se recorrían mutuamente. Kagome entonces acomodó una de ellas en el cuello de Naraku para sentir su piel mientras la otra estaba sobre su pecho justo encima de su corazón.

Sus bocas bailaban aquella antigua danza que solo los amantes más apasionados se atreven a bailar. Naraku se encontraba dopado por las sensaciones que lo inundaban, sus manos viajaban por la espalda de la chica hasta que bajándolas en busca de sentir más agarró una de las nalgas de esta. La carne de ella era suave y firme, lo estaba volviendo loco. Y cuando apretó con más fuerzas, ella soltó un gemido sobre su boca.

Esto lo hizo tomar la determinación de tomarla, en ese mismo momento. El la tomaría como suya hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

De pronto y mientras Kagome luchaba por seguir los besos de Naraku, quien ahora había comenzado a trasladarse a su cuello sintió como el la levantaba agarrando sus muslos y la ponía a horcajadas sobre él.

Esto hizo que la chica quedara en blanco. Jamás había besado a un hombre antes de ese día y ahora estaba a horcajadas sobre uno que la miraba con tal lujuria que quemaba, pensaba ella mientras sentía algo bajo ella, algo duro y grande.

-"Naraku, deberíamos parar"- de pronto dijo la chica entre jadeos, pero lejos de hacer que el demonio desistiera o parara. Él tomó la blusa de ella y rompió todos los botones dejando la parte superior del cuerpo de esta descubierto.

-"mía"-, fue lo que salió de la boca del peli negro, quien los decía con deseo y labia mientras contemplaba a la mujer sobre él. Parecía un ángel pensaba Naraku, quien para comprobar lo que había pensado toco su estómago.

–"no, eres mejor que eso"- dijo entonces mirando apasionadamente a los ojos de ella mientras subía su mano y arrancaba el brasier dejando sus pechos descubiertos.

Su erección en ese momento dolía, el único pensamiento en su cerebro era cogerla como el animal en que se estaba convirtiendo gracias a ella. Entonces con su mano izquierda comenzó a estimular su seno, mientras que con la derecha la agarro de la cadera fuertemente al tiempo que moviendo su pelvis le hacía sentir su miembro debajo de ella.

-"al terminar el día te volveré una mujer, mi mujer"- de pronto dijo el hombre, mientras la chica solo se limitaba a morder su labio, ella solo se centraba en sentir todas estas nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

–"no dejare una gota de pureza en este cuerpo tuyo"- susurro entonces mientras llevaba su boca al seno libre de ella y comenzaba a devorarlo, lamerlo, morderlo. Él se amamanto de ella como si Kagome fuese la fuente de agua más fresca ante un hombre que en su vida había podido probarla.

Kagome mientras tanto ya no podía con tantas emociones, sentía su cerebro derritiéndose, su pecho quemando y su ingle a punto de explotar. Todo lo que él le decía y hacía no lograba más que ponerla en tal estado de excitación que su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas.

Fue en uno de esos momentos en los que él estaba succionando su pecho, y que la mano de el que se encontraba en su cadera, que viajo debajo de su falda hasta donde estaban sus bragas. Pasando su dedo por ellas notando lo lubricada que se encontraba y supo que era el momento.

La tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos, y haciendo uso de fuerza que él no sabía conservaba en esos momentos, cambio las posiciones en la cama de tal manera que ella estuviera recostada con el sobre ella.

Kagome solo miraba con sus ojos nublados por la lujuria como aquel hombre se erguía mirándola triunfante, para luego cual animal al asecho abrir sus piernas y posicionarse entre ellas frotando su erección contra su entrada adolorida y necesitada. Las manos de Naraku viajaron entonces rápidamente de vuelta a sus senos mientras su boca volvía a besarla con pasión.

Era el cielo. Kagome se sentía completa, con el sobre ella. Aun cuando aún no había entrado en ella la chica sabía que esto debía sentirse el ser una persona completa. Las dudas y miedos no existían, solamente la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Y fue esto lo que la impulso a llevar sus manos a la bata de él y terminar de abrirla para tratar de sacársela. Quería verlo desnudo, quería conocer cada milímetro de su piel, no, ella quería besar cada espacio de aquel pálido ser que la tenía prisionera bajo el. Hasta marcarlo como suyo.

Por su parte Naraku ni tonto, ni perezoso arrojo lejos su bata quedando completamente desnudo sobre ella. Su sonrisa era triunfante mientras miraba el rostro de aquella chica que claramente estaba consumida por la lujuria.

Entonces y mientras sonreía y movía sus manos hacía la pelvis de ella que le dijo –"pídemelo"- con una voz baja y sensual. Ella comprendió al momento que era lo que él le estaba ordenando y desabotonando su falta mientras lo miraba respondió –"por favor….."-.

Pero antes de que siquiera terminara de decir la oración él ya había roto y eliminado la falda de ella para meter sus dedos bajo sus bragas en busca de su punto sensible mientras comía su boca sobre ella.

Los gemidos de Kagome crecieron exponencialmente cuando él la tocó. Se sentía como si un rayo la hubiese atravesado ahí. Pero lejos de dolerle, ella solo quería más y más. Quería tenerlo adentro con desesperación. Por lo que alargando su mano la llevo a el miembro de él.

El pene de Naraku se erguía orgulloso. Era grande, más de lo normal para un humano. Y grueso, de color rosado y con poco bello. Kagome al mirarlo solo se preguntaba como haría para hacer que encajara dentro de ella. Y aunque una parte de ella estaba asustada, la otra. Aquella que tenía el dominio deseaba con todo su cuerpo experimentar tener a aquel semental embistiéndola con toda su energía.

Esto se sentía nuevo, pensaba ella mientras lo tocaba suavemente. Pero no aterrador se calmaba a si misma mientras sus manos se acostumbraban al tamaño y textura del pene de su amante. Mientras este masajeaba insistentemente su clítoris y estimulaba uno de sus pezones.

Los dos entonces comenzaron a sentirse raros. No eran normales estos sentimientos, era como si necesitaran hacer acabar al otro, como si sintieran lo que el otro sentía. Esto se sumaba a lo que ellos mismos sentían. Kagome, quien estaba a punto del clímax bombeo más rápido mientras Naraku la tocaba cada vez más emocionado al mismo tiempo que besaba todo el cuerpo de ella y dejaba marcas en su pecho.

Finalmente. En el momento en que ambos se encontraban ante el clímax inminente que solo sus cuerpos podían lograr en el otro. Fue que la luz se reveló. De los pechos de ambos comenzó a brotar la correspondiente pieza de Shikon que tenían. La luz de las perlas rotas invadió la habitación y estas se fusionaron en el preciso instante en que los líquidos de ambos brotaron de sus cuerpos junto con sus orgasmos.

Al momento después, y sin explicación un cansancio inimaginable invadió a los amantes, que cayeron inconscientes el uno sobre el otro mientras una perla azul caía al suelo libremente y revotaba en el piso hasta caer bajo una de las mesitas de noche junto a la cama.

Dejando a Kagome y Naraku sobre la cama, desnudos y sudados durmiendo abrazados.

Sin siguiera recordar lo que hace poco sucedió en medio de su pasión tan desenfrenada e inexplicable.


	4. Capitulo 03 Descubrimiento

**AVISO DE LA AUTORA**

 **1°.** Esta historia no es mía, ni los personajes. Es solo un fanfic que escribo por amor al arte.

 **2°.** Hola, había dejado de publicar porque realmente pensé que nadie había leído esto, realmente me gustaría escribir mejor, pero me falta mucho así que agradezco desde mi corazón que sean tan amables conmigo y siempre me den mensajes de apoyo.

 **3°.** Espero con ansias sus comentarios, como dije quiero mejorar mi escritura y cualquier consejo, sugerencia o comentario es bienvenido.

 **4°.** Sé que este ship es más raro que perros jugando al billar, pero la idea nació de una apuesta con una ex compañera de trabajo, en que hablamos de lo más raro que se nos pudiese ocurrir con respecto a Inuyasha.

 **5°.** Se me fue la lengua (los dedos) hablando (escribiendo).

* * *

Los dos amantes habían logrado descansar sin ser molestados en todo el día, ya que por suerte para ellos, durante su momento de pasión la madre de Kagome se encontraba afuera acompañando al abuelo. El anciano hombre buscaba en el almacén al otro lado de la casa algo que pudiese usar como protección para su nieta. De no haber sido así, los gemidos y sonidos que emitieron estos durante su ritual seguramente los hubiese alertado.

Algunas horas habían pasado luego del arrebatado momento entre ellos, y mientras dormían el día transcurrió con naturalidad. El sol de media tarde comenzó su camino hacia el poniente y la luz que en algún momento se había filtrado a la habitación ahora no era más que una penumbra. Ambos yacían en la cama recostados y desnudos. De alguna manera habían logrado encajar, mientras Kagome dormía plácidamente boca arriba, el demonio con quien había jugado a explorar su cuerpo se encontraba abrazándola desde un costado. Las manos de él se encontraban respectivamente; una en la cadera de ella y la otra colgando desde la cama.

La ropa de ambos se encontraba en el piso regada como signo de lo que había pasado.

El primero en despertar fue Naraku, quien se encontraba lejos de sentirse bien. Náuseas y dolor serían síntomas demasiado vagos para describir como él se encontraba mientras recobraba la conciencia. Aunque el demonio había sido sometido a penurias mucho peores en el pasado, sencillamente el dolor que provenía de su espalda lo estaba matando. En un primer impulso, antes de abrir los ojos, Naraku movió sus manos para llevárselas a la cara. Mas para su horror, mientras hacía esto se sorprendió al encontrarse tocando algo suave y blando. La impresión fue aun peor cuando al abrir por fin sus ojos vio como bajo el dormía una Kagome desnuda y cubierta en sudor. Además, cuando miró más abajo confirmó que esta también estaba manchada con sus fluidos.

Naraku rápidamente levanto su cuerpo, quedando apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras miraba detenidamente lo que había pasado, la ira fue lo primero que lo invadió.

 _-Cómo es posible que un señor demonio como yo, hubiese caído con alguien como ella-_ pensó él.

Pero la ira y soberbia de ese momento solo duro eso, un momento. Ya que al tiempo en que absorbía la escena una vergüenza casi aniquiladora y un miedo que jamás había conocido lo llenaron, todo esto mientras el rápidamente salía de la cama de un salto y retrocedía de la escena.

– _no, recuerdo nada-_ se dijo entre pensamientos a sí mismo.

El nunca en sus décadas de vida había olvidado alguna de sus fechorías, pero ahora no recordaba lo que acababa de hacer

 _-¿Acaso abusaste de esa pobre niña y ahora no lo recuerdas?-_ pensó.

Todo este remordimiento entonces se vio acallado cuando su naturaleza altiva y cruel emergió de nuevo para sentirse realizado por lo que había hecho. Se acercó de nuevo para contemplar lo que él había hecho, mas lejos de sentirse realizado no lograba mirarla sin sentir algo presionando en su interior.

Por lo tanto se engañó a si mismo haciendo una mueca burlona y mirando la habitación, tenía que mirar cualquier cosa que no fuera ella.

-"donde demonios estoy"- dijo mientras observaba la extraña habitación, todo era distinto a como era donde él había crecido, incluso el lecho en donde había estado durmiendo con la sacerdotisa no se parecía a nada que había visto, todo aquí era suave y olía diferente.

En un intento de distraerse lejos de la chica que dormía en la cama, se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba a los pies de esta y tomo de este un calendario de mano que se encontraba allí.

-"pero que…"-, fue lo que logró decir cuando con asombro descubrió que pocos eran los caracteres que reconocía, y con los números fue lo mismo.

Lo lanzó entonces al escritorio con un dejo de frustración mientras daba la vuelta buscando cualquier cosa. Pero su deambulo se vio interrumpido cuando nuevamente una voz le dijo.

–"por qué hiciste algo así, ella es una sacerdotisa"-.

Para luego de un momento en que el trato de seguir el sonido este murmullo continuo.

–"ella es tu amada Kikyo, Onigumo mira lo que le hiciste a Kikyo"-.

Ahí fue cuando el dolor volvió, pero esta vez focalizado en su cabeza. La presión que sentía en su cráneo era como si su cerebro fuera a explotar, no tuvo más remedio que buscar con dificultad la silla que se encontraba cerca y tumbarse en ella. El dolor era persistente, por lo que en un intento poco fructuoso de calmarlo inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás, abrió sus ojos y miro al techo mientras trataba de pensar con claridad.

Fue mientras divisaba las manchas negras que veía debido al dolor que un nunca antes conocido sentimiento de pena surgió, una parte de él tenía ganas de llorar como lo haría uno de los niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra. Nunca había sentido algo así, de hecho, pensaba que era incapaz de algo por el estilo, mas este sentimiento era real. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a los ojos para tratar de frenar las lágrimas que estaban por salir. Luego sus manos instintivamente continuaron subiendo hasta su cuero cabelludo donde con fuerza agarro sus mechones mientras se encogía bajando la cabeza en un infantil intento de ocultar lo que pasaba. Pero la pena no pasaba, el llanto retenido solo intentaba salir con más fuerza.

Entre el dolor, la pena y la vergüenza fue que el demonio de ojos rojos lo entendió, no era él. Al menos no su lado demoniaco y racional, el logró reconocer aquellas voces de su cabeza que había confundido como propias.

-"Hitomi"- susurro para si mismo. Los sentimientos que tenía eran de a quien había pertenecido ese cuerpo anteriormente, ahora lo entendía. Y casi como si lo hubiese llamado, la voz del joven amo resonó en su cabeza como un eco sordo.

–"¡eres un monstruo!, ¡siempre fuiste y serás un monstruo maldito!"-

 _-Ese grito se sintió casi real-,_ pensó el verdadero Naraku

Y luego le siguió otra, esta vez era una voz femenina y mucho más vieja –"sucio Naraku, de seguro tomaste a aquella chica contra su voluntad"-.

El reconoció de inmediato a esa voz, había sido una joven princesa a quien había consumido hace décadas para tomar su forma y aprovechar tu estatus.

Pronto la que fue una voz, se transformó en varías, todas ellas gritando a coro. Naraku no lograba escuchar otra cosa que no fueran aquellos gritos, era como tener un enjambre completo de sus avispas alojadas en su cabeza. Pero estas eran almas, eran todas las que él había consumido durante su vida.

Hace mucho tiempo, Naraku había descubierto de propia mano que al contrario de las almas de demonios, las almas humanas no se unían a él para formar una sola entidad. No, estas quedaban alojadas dentro de él mas no se le unían, solo se descomponían volviéndose ecos de los humanos que fueron en sus vidas. Lo extraño era, en todo caso, que jamás se habían hecho tan presentes, incluso en las noches de luna nueva estas solo eran un susurro lejano. Mas ahora, parecían una horda de espíritus furiosos.

Aunque por fuera el señor demonio se viera poderoso y tranquilo, fue con esta última comparación que Naraku sintió miedo real, pero no de las voces. Sino del simple hecho de que, si ellos estaban tan activos significaba que él no debería tener mucho poder en estos instantes. No tenía poder para controlar sus propias fusiones.

Al momento en que llegó a aquella deducción el demonio se levantó de la silla y dejando de importarle su entorno invocó su miasma o cualquier poder que el pudiese llamar, lo que fuera para romper, rasgar o quemar a su alrededor. Mas nada pasó, no tenía ningún poder. Él era tan ordinario como un humano normal.

La frustración y la ira crecieron dentro del demonio, quien tomó la silla en la que había estado sentado y con ambas manos la lanzo en dirección a la pared, fue tanta la fuerza del golpe que esta se rompió al impacto causando que una asustada Kagome despertara con un grito.

Mientras ocurría todo lo ya sucedido con Naraku la joven sacerdotisa había estado durmiendo profundamente, soñaba con un mar cálido y protector en el que ella flotaba. Incluso cuando un sentimiento de pérdida la había invadido a mitad del sueño ella no despertó, ya que sabía que no debía temer, sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto y no quería salir de allí jamás.

Pero ni el sueño más dulce de la historia podría amainar como se sintió cuando al abrir los ojos, y producto de un fuerte "crack", vio a Naraku completamente desnudo al lado de su cama.

–"que haces en mi habitación"- grito ella en estado de shock. A lo que Naraku solo la miró con odio y asco.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que corriera por su vida pero mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama para salir por la puerta algo hizo click en ella, algo que le decía que lejos de dejarlo ahí, debía ayudarlo. Así que en vez de correr por la puerta, ella se paró justo ante el pomo y lo miró fijamente preparándose para hablar, Pero antes de que ella le pudiese decir alguna cosa él ya la había tomado de la mano y atraído hacia el mientras la miraba en un silencio un tanto intimidante.

Nada salía de la boca de él o de ella, solo se miraron unos momentos tratando de dominar al otro.

Fue Naraku quien cansado de esto y arto de todo le dijo,-"estas desnuda, acaso no conoces la vergüenza"-, y luego de una risa burlona continuo –"¿o es que acaso quieres que te vea así?"-. El trataba de ser el altanero demonio al que ella temía.

Por su lado Kagome al darse cuenta de su propia desnudes miró su cuerpo. La única ropa que aun conservaba eran unos pedazos de brasier y una blusa que colgaba de sus hombros, pero sin botones claro.

La chica quería llorar, acaso él la había violado y no lo recordaba, - _dios mío que me ha hecho-,_ pensó ella mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaban de ira.

Mas algo la hizo calmarse, mirando en dirección a la cama no vio sangre. Tampoco sentía ningún tipo de dolor físico, pero lo que si noto al comenzar a tocarse a sí misma en busca de moretones o heridas, fue una rara textura sobre su estómago, algo parecido a baba, pero seca. La chica en su inocencia creyó entonces que era algún tipo de sustancia que Naraku secretó para envenenarla, o eso se dijo a sí misma para poder sobrellevar ese momento que a cada segundo se volvía más sofocante.

-"¡Kagome estas bien!?"- , una voz los interrumpió, era la madre de la chica. Había escuchado el golpe de la silla y el posterior grito de Kagome y había corrido para ver cómo estaba. La madre estaba asustada, así que giró rápidamente el pomo de la puerta y trato de abrirla, mas solo lo logro un segundo, ya que algo la cerró fuertemente y puso el pestillo. La mujer que en su inocencia temía por la vida de su hija, así que comenzó entonces a golpear la puerta a la vez que clamaba el nombre de Kagome en busca de alguna respuesta de su hija.

La muchacha en cuestión estaba al otro lado de la puerta fuertemente apoyada en ella junto a Naraku, quien luego de que ella lo tirara ayudo a contener a la madre de la joven de pelo negro.

–"¡mamá no entres!, ¡estoy purificando sus heridas!, ¡no puedes entrar!"-, fue lo que la chica dijo en voz clara y precisa para tranquilizar a la mujer mayor.

Pero lejos de lograrlo esta le vociferó,-"hija por favor no hagas nada demasiado peligroso, me quedaré aquí afuera por si me necesitas"-.

Kagome, quien obviamente no quería ser vista desnuda por su madre mintió, –"mamá, esto funcionará mejor si no hay nadie cerca"-, y como una chispa de inteligencia urdió un plan.

-"ve con el abuelo y Sota lejos de la casa y no vuelvan hasta dentro de una hora, yo me encargaré de esto"-.

La madre aunque desconcertada, confió en su hija, ya que esta jamás le mentía, y sabía por la experiencia de su padre que no se debía molestar durante una ceremonia de purificación.

-"¡Kagome!"- grito la madre, -"¡iré con tu abuelo a comprar la cena!"- y soltando el pomo miró aquella entrada y suspiró para irse lentamente.

-"espero no haberme equivocado y que ella no resulte herida"-

Dentro de la habitación. Mientras tanto, mirando todo atentamente Naraku entendió que se encontraba en el hogar de esta chica tan extraña, esto sin duda era un punto menos para él, ya que no conocía este lugar, pero no se dejó doblegar. No, él quería someterla a ella, después de todo él era el gran Naraku.

-"¿acaso todas las mujeres acá acostumbran estar desnudas ante hombres?"- le dijo entonces él a ella cuando las cosas se calmaron a modo de incitar una pelea.

Y para aumentar el tono la volvió a sostener del brazo.

Kagome quien obviamente, como cualquier mujer se sintió profundamente humillada por el sarcástico comentario del peli negro, decidió no dejarlo ganar.

Por lo que miro directamente a los ojos del demonio, de forma que se viera altiva e indomable. Incluso se irguió orgullosa ante él usando toda la valentía que tenía para comenzar a hablar en un tono seguro y calmado.

-"mis amigas de la escuela me explicaron hace mucho tiempo de estas cosas, cuando es tu primera vez sangras y te duele"-, luego indico a su entrepierna y continuo.

-"por lo tanto, sé que no me hiciste nada, me dolería el cuerpo"-. Hizo una pausa para mirar en dirección a la cama y continuar –"además, ni entre mis piernas, ni en la cama hay sangre"-.

Habiendo dicho estas palabras la chica se sintió profundamente aliviada, había logrado sobreponerse y demostrarle al demonio que ella no era una simple muchacha que él podría engañar y atemorizar.

-"no juegues conmigo Naraku, no lograras vencerme"- finalizo la chica con aires de triunfo.

Estas palabras fueron una escalera para Kagome en lo que respectaba a asegurar su posición ante Naraku, pero para el demonio por otro lado, eran sinónimo de paz y felicidad. Aunque era el demonio que era, una parte de él jamás lo habría dejado vivir tranquilo si tocaba a quien había sido la causa de su nacimiento.

 _-no mancille a Kikyo-_ dijo una voz vieja y gastada en su interior. Era el último eco de Onigumo, esa parte de él que había logrado mantenerse viva y cuerda en el centro de su ser a pesar de los años estaba también presente en la fiesta que era su cerebro.

Naraku lejos de tener la intención de demostrar algún tipo de debilidad, camino tranquilamente en dirección al lecho que habían compartido y lo inspeccionó bien. Efectivamente no había ningún tipo de indicio que dejara a la vista algún tipo de violación sexual.

-"Naraku"-, la voz de Kagome se escuchó de pronto tras el mientras una mano suave recorría desde su espalda, pasando por su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano para sujetarla.

 _-la mano de Kagome-_ pensó el demonio mientras miraba de reojo.

Ella agarro firmemente mientras tiraba para que el volteara a verla. En los ojos de la muchacha se podía ver una paz y amor que antes seguramente lo habrían hecho sentir enfermo. Mas ahora, solo era sinónimo de despertar en el todas aquellas voces que habían dormido para unirse en un clamor de ayuda.

Las voces querían a la chica, querían que ella las escuchará y sacara del contenedor pútrido que era Naraku, él lo sabía.

Por otro lado la chica, a cada momento en que lo miraba se preguntaba por qué no había notado antes que había tanta tristeza en los ojos de quien había sido su enemigo. Lejos de sentirse bien por ello, la sacerdotisa comenzó a realmente empatizar con él, y poner como meta el lograr redimir aunque fuera un poco de su ser.

-"Naraku, mírame"- continuo ella mientras le sonreía despreocupadamente.

Esa sonrisa se veía tan verdadera, que ni siquiera el mentiroso más grande podría haber sabido que era una fachada. Por dentro la pobre adolescente estaba aterrada ante lo que se acababa de proponer a sí misma.

De hecho se preguntaba por qué había tocado con tanta confianza a alguien que seguramente la podría matar en un segundo. Pero nuevamente, al ver esos ojos, esos ojos llenos de pena y remordimiento ella lo supo. Supo que aquel monstruo que conoció en la época feudal no estaba aquí, lo que ella veía aquí era el ser nuevo y que era capaz de recuperar su humanidad.

-"Naraku, vistámonos, salgamos de aquí, pretendamos que esto nunca paso"- dijo entonces la sacerdotisa novata. Y aunque estas palabras venían de lo amable de su corazón la chica supo de inmediato que fue otra parte de ella la que la orillo a hacer lo que haría a continuación.

-"sé que tienes miedo, pero este es mi mundo"- le dijo ella mientras volvía inexistente el espacio entre ellos y abrazaba a Naraku poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

–"te cuidaré aquí y podrás vivir tranquilo el resto de los días que te quedan"- fue lo que salió de la boca de ella mientras Naraku luchaba para respirar y articular sus pensamientos.

Estuvieron ahí parados unos momentos, mientras ella respiraba la familiaridad del olor de aquel ser ante ella. Mientras, el batallaba entre las voces en su cabeza que a coro le decían que debía abrazar a la chica con todas sus fuerzas y no dejarla ir, que los liberaría.

Más nada es eterno y fue la voz del abuelo quien resonante y acompañado de fuertes golpes a la puerta comenzó a exigir entrada para ayudar con el demonio.

La joven entonces bufó mientras Naraku recomponía su fachada inescrutable. Debido al insistente golpetear del hombre mayor, la pareja comenzó a separarse.

Kagome rápidamente corrió a la puerta para discutir con su abuelo para que se fuera y dejarlos solos de nuevo, pero Naraku no había logrado moverse ni un centímetro, sentía que estaba mirando a alguien tan luminoso que si lo hacía sería quemado por la luz.

 _-esa muchacha es mil veces mejor de lo que Kikyo fue en su vida-_ se dijo a si mismo Naraku.

El hombre se sorprendió de ser el mismo quien había llegado a tal conclusión. Si bien había tenido a Kikyo en su mente por muchos años debido a Onigumo en su interior. Kagome era simplemente algo nuevo, y por decir demás algo apabullante.

Pero él no lo sentía incorrecto, más bien, el consejo de la chica sobre quedarse aquí por lo que le quedase de vida no le pareció tan mal. Después de todo ahora no tenía poderes, sus enemigos lo matarían al instante en que volviese.

Fue mientras pensaba en cómo podría ser la vida aquí y si es que lograría volver o no a su forma anterior que él no notó como Kagome había despachado a su abuelo y comenzado a vagar por la habitación.

La chica caminaba de aquí para allá mirando todo y él se distrajo mirándola, le era difícil no mirarla a cada momento. Fue entre eso que Naraku fue sorprendido con una prenda voladora en su cabeza, era una bata extraña y muy simple.

-"póntela, rápido"- dijo la joven quien ahora lo trataba con la mayor familiaridad.

Kagome de hecho en esos momentos se sentía relajada, incluso en su estado de desnudes.

Aunque igualmente trataba de encontrar lo que le faltaba de ropa. Grande fue su reproche cuando vio como estas estaban tiradas al otro lado de la cama hechas pedazos. La duda la invadió de nuevo.

 _-¿acaso el si me hizo algo?-_ se preguntó, más lo descartó enseguida debido a que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor o malestar. Aunque no logró dejar de sentir bastante molestia debido a que aquella que había sido su falda, había sido cara.

-"mamá me regalo esta para navidad"- dijo en tono quieto mientras se llevaba si ropa a la cara.

-"'¿qué haces Ka-go-me?"- pregunto desde lejos Naraku desconcertado por la vista de la chica en cuclillas presionando un montón de lo que él veía como telas rotas.

Esta lanzó con fuerza la topa a la cama y se volteó rápidamente para encararlo por llamarla de esa forma que tanto le desagradaba.

–"¿por qué siempre tienes que llamarme así?"- le recriminó, pero la ira de esta se desvaneció cuando vio que el señor amo demonio no sabía cómo colocarse una simple bata de baño.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras él se daba cuenta de por qué la chica se reía. Y al momento en que el comenzaba a planear como herirla, ella simplemente se acercó a él y le ató correctamente la prenda.

-"te repito nuevamente"- le dijo ella mientras le terminaba de atar la bata, para luego caminar al closet que se encontraba al lado de la entrada.

-"no me importa lo que pasó aquí, incluso te perdono porque mi estómago está cubierto en esta cosa dura y blanca"- dijo ella.

A lo que El demonio respondió sin pensarlo bien, -"esa cosa que llamas tú, es mi semilla"-.

Y mientras él se sentaba en la cama remató.

–"¿enserio estas segura que no ocurrió nada entre nosotros?, estas cubierta en eso"-.

Kagome quien había presumido era cualquier tipo de fluido menos el semen de Naraku procedió a tratar de no perder la compostura y repetirse a sí misma que aquel demonio no había tomado su virginidad.

-"Mira, te dije ya que entre nosotros no pasó nada"- le respondió ella mientras sacaba una polera gigante del armario y sacándose lo que quedaba de su blusa, se la ponía como vestido para cubrir su cuerpo.

Y mientras él la veía vestirse ella le dejo en claro.

–"Por otro lado no te perdonaré lo que hiciste a mi ropa"- esto fue acompañado de su dedo indicando a donde estaba tirada lo que había sido su conjunto.

El hombre solo miró con fingida falta de interés para dejar en claro su postura de no temer.

Aunque a decir verdad por dentro la escena de ver a la jovencita cambiarse ropa había logrado excitarlo un poco.

El jamás lo diría, pero Kagome le parecía alguien sumamente hermosa, aunque siempre actuaba de una forma muy poco convencional para ser una mujer. De donde él venía ninguna chica actuaba de esa forma.

-"Naraku, vamos"-, escucho de pronto el mientras meditaba. La chica había abierto la puerta y miraba afuera como si buscara algo escondido esperando a atacarlos.

-"¿dónde?"- fue todo lo que él le dio por respuesta a ella.

-"necesitas bañarte y yo necesito ropa nueva y esconder aquella"- le comunicó la chica mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación y lo dejaba solo en la habitación.

Tan pronto como ella salió por la puerta y él no fue capaz de verla, los dolores que había sentido comenzaron a actuar. Naraku supo instantáneamente que seguirla sería lo mejor, y parándose presurosamente la siguió por el umbral. Cuando por fin la alcanzó ella estaba entrando a una extraña habitación cubierta de piedras blancas en las paredes y el piso. Naraku no logró ocultar su curiosidad por la luz tan extraña que había en el techo de esa habitación.

-"se llama luz eléctrica"-, le dijo Kagome cuando descubrió su interés, el demonio entonces se sintió un poco avergonzado de que ella lo hubiese leído tan claramente.

-"te preparare el baño, espérame aquí"-, aviso ella y pasó por otra puerta que quedó entre abierta. Naraku por su parte estuvo mirándose en aquel espejo, solo para darse cuenta que tenía el pelo sucio y enmarañado. Esto no le gustó, él siempre había sido alguien sumamente higiénico consigo mismo.

Mas por esta vez se dejó pasar a si mismo esto, tenía cosas más importantes, entre ellas recordar que había pasado entre él y la chica. Lo único que conseguía recordar era que Estaba con Kagome rodeado de algo azul, la voz de Kikyo mandándolo al carajo.

-"y recuerdo a Kagome pidiéndome que no muriera"- dijo para sí mismo en tono bajo y sorprendido.

En ese mismo momento la voz de la chica que lo había salvado retumbó desde adentro de la otra habitación llamándolo, a lo que el respondió caminando como pudo hasta la puerta. Y desde allí vio lo que necesitaba ver.

Una Kagome apoyada en la punta de una tina giraba unas extrañas llaves de metal desde las que salía agua, la polera que usaba en esos momentos no alcanzaba a cubrir todo y vio cómo su trasero y partes íntimas se exponían a el mientras ella movía aquellas llaves haciendo que el agua parara de salir.

Naraku estaba a punto de explotar, la chica delante de el seguramente era el ser que más lo había apreciado en su vida, decididamente descubriría que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no dejaría que ella supiera lo que el en esos momentos estaba urdiendo.

-"esto es que lo que nosotros llamamos baño, con el tiempo te acostumbraras, por lo pronto metete a la bañera y báñate"- le dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo, esta tenia algunos objetos en sus manos y se los entregó.

-"este se llama shampoo, se usa en tu cabello, pero ten cuidado con tus ojos"- dijo pasándole una botellita, -"y este es el jabón, tienes que fregarlo por tu cuerpo para que quede limpio"- continuo pasándole una barra de jabón.

Los olores de estos productos no le desagradaron para nada, de hecho olían como Kagome, esto le gustó.

-"si tienes alguna duda llámame y vendré"- le dijo finalmente la chica dispuesta girarse para salir.

-"por qué no te bañas conmigo"-, le sugirió de pronto él.

Kagome solo lo miró desconcertada y tratando de pensar una respuesta.

Pero el insistió, -"ya te he visto completamente desnuda y bueno, así podrías limpiarte tú también"-.

Pero Kagome recordó en ese instante que nada había pasado y lo más importante, que nada pasaría, para bien o para mal Inuyasha era a quien ella supuestamente quería y armándose de valor le respondió.

-"tú no me has visto, ni nada. Te bañaras, te traeré ropa y dejarás de decir cosas así. Soy una chica decente"-

Y así la chica lo dejó en la habitación, solo. Donde se desnudó nuevamente y metió en la tina para tratar de relajar su cuerpo y planear que rumbo de acción tomaría ahora que estaba sin poderes y en un lugar totalmente desconocido, sin mencionar que estaba atado a aquella chica.


	5. Capitulo 04 El árbol sagrado

Mientras Naraku experimentaba por primera vez lo que era bañarse en nuestra época, a pocos metros de él. Kagome, quien por decir más estaba al tope con sus emociones. Volvía a la habitación a aquella habitación en la que había despertado con el señor demonio.

Ella entro en aquel cuarto con un paso rápido y constante, tenía solo un pensamiento en su mente y ese era eliminar cualquier pista que dejase notar a los demás lo que había pasado allí. Ella necesitaba fingir que nada había pasado, pero estar ahí mismo y ver las innegables pruebas no le ayudaba mucho.

Con tres pasos largos la sacerdotisa novata llegó a la cama y tomo entre sus manos lo que allí quedaba de su ropa. La reviso nuevamente, tenía que convencerse a sí misma de que aquellas prendas ya de nada servían.

-"lastima"-, murmuró para si misma con un tono de resignación y lastima, mientras salía por la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

Ella había planeado ya como ocultar todo, y mientras caminaba pensaba para si.

 _-primero meteré esta ropa en una bolsa y a la basura-,_ y entrando a la cocina maniobro ágilmente para conseguir una y meter allí la ropa que ahora estaba hecha una bola.

Cuando la bolsa estaba en su mano repasó nuevamente su plan. _– la ropa de cama, es grande. La meteré en la lavadora-,_ e iluminando su cara dijo sin darse cuenta.

–"diré que se manchó con sangre o algo así, estoy segura que me creerá, después de todo Naraku estuvo a punto de morir"-

Pero si bien se sintió victoriosa por un momento, el recuerdo del demonio siendo succionado por el poso mientras ella lo ayudaba, o el cuándo Kikyo había disparado contra ellos la preocupó.

–"me pregunto si los demás se habrán dado cuenta de lo que me ocurrió"-, dijo con tono triste mientras miraba la mesa del comedor con anhelo por un momento, para luego retomar su misión de limpieza y salir por la puerta trasera.

Al salir por esta y mirar a su alrededor pudo caer en cuenta. Efectivamente era muy tarde, ya estaba casi completamente obscuro, con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera se había percatado de mirar la hora. Por tanto, arrojó rapidamente la bolsa dentro del basurero y entro a toda prisa. Ya de vuelta en la cocina miró la pared en dirección al reloj.

-"ya son más de las 7 pm"-, dijo quejándose llena de nervios. –"debo terminar esto rápido"-.

Y mientras caminaba a toda velocidad de vuelta al cuarto de invitados murmuraba –"pronto volverán, necesito ser más rápida"-.

Los pasos de Kagome se escuchaban rápidos y sonoros a través de la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naraku estaba sumergido hasta el cuello en el agua caliente, permanecía inmóvil en la tina con la cabeza apoyada en la tina, entregando miraba en dirección a la pared.

Consumía lentamente su tiempo pensando en todos aquellos cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida en tan poco tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas el más grande era encontrarse sin poderes, o el hecho de estar en un lugar totalmente conocido a lo conocido por el en su larga vida. Mas aunque diera vueltas al asunto y tratara de recordar cómo llegó aquí, no lo lograba, y eso lo estaba matando.

Agradecía tener este momento de privacidad sin la sacerdotisa, y levantando su mano desde el agua miró al techo, trato de tapar la luz con su mano, en una inútil metáfora.

–"¿por qué no siento remordimiento al estar acá?, es como si no extrañara el pasado, como si algo de mi faltara"- se dijo, al tiempo en que bajaba su mano y la hundía en el agua, para luego tragar mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _-jamás volverás a ser el poderoso Naraku, morirás aquí, te pudrirás aquí y seremos libres de tu locura-._ Dijo de pronto la voz de la anciana en su interior. Las palabras hicieron eco en el demonio de ojos rojos, mas este no dejo que lo importunara, encontró que lo dicho era hasta gracioso y haciendo una mueca de burla dijo en voz alta.

-"si yo muero, todos ustedes vendrán conmigo"-

Lo dicho tuvo el efecto que él quería, puesto que, los murmullos que poco a poco crecían tras su cabeza cesaron. El silencio retornó y se vio a si mismo tranquilo y solo.

Disfrutó de esto unos momentos, hasta que recordó las indicaciones que le habían sido dadas por la sacerdotisa, - ella mencionó unos recipientes extraños, pensó. Y dándose la vuelta estiró la mano en dirección al piso y tomó el shampoo, inspeccionó la botella, era de un material que para él era desconocido. Por lo tanto al abrirlo se quedó perplejo, lo que había en su interior olía como Kagome, recordaba ese olor, si no se equivocaba, era el olor de su cabello.

La emoción recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, y estrujando aquella botella hizo que saliera una pasta liquida, la hecho en su mano y la olio. Como él no estaba acostumbrado, cabe señalar que saco demasiado producto, este en un punto comenzó a escurrirse entre su mano, por lo tanto, y recordando de nuevo lo que dijo la chica lo comenzó a esparcir con sus manos a la vez que dejaba la botella flotando en el agua.

La textura de aquella pasta que aplicaba en su cabello lo relajaba, era dulce e inocente, como la misma Kagome. Los masajes se volvieron lentos mientras recordaba cómo se veía el cuerpo desnudo de aquella chica, imaginaba que era ella la que jugaba con su cabello, como si de una visión de tratará. Desenredo su cabello mientras las imágenes le hacían hervir su sangre.

Mas como si el agua se hubiese tornado fría de repente se dio cuenta de que aquello que estaba pensando estaba mal, en tantos niveles que bruscamente se hundió en el agua hasta que su cabello estuvo limpio de todo rastro del shampoo de Kagome, más aun con sus intentos el olor seguía allí.

Esto comenzaba a molestar a una parte de el por lo que para distraerse tomó la barra de jabón que estaba cerca y comenzó a frotársela por el cuerpo para limpiarse, más para pésima suerte de él esta también olía como la chica, lo estaba embriagando de forma que a él no le gustaba. Se sentía embelesado.

-"maldita mocosa, ni siquiera los demonios más bellos me han logrado poner en celo"-, farfullo mientras se metía nuevamente en el agua para meditar.

-"debe ser mi estado, probablemente las almas que están dentro de mí la anhelan para que las ayude"- se dijo así mismo como una excusa para negar sus propios bajos instintos.

Es más, aunque se lo dijera, él sabía perfectamente que por muy libres de su control estuviesen esas almas, ellas no podrían manipularlo de aquella manera, esto era puramente culpa de él.

 _-Naraku, sinceramente deberías estar preocupado sobre tu condición-,_ mencionó Hitomi, quien parecía hablarle calmadamente desde su interior-

Naraku, aunque sorprendido por el tono de calma en que le hablaba el alma, no mostró mayor preocupación y esbozando una media sonrisa le respondió con tono sarcástico.

-"la chica en efecto puede ayudarles, mas no olvides que tengo fragmentos de la perla en mi interior, aunque por el momento no pueda sentirlos ni usarlos, se con seguridad que se reactivaran y volveré a mi estado anterior"-

Luego de esto, el espero una respuesta del príncipe, pero no llegó, este se había disipado tras el velo de su conciencia. Dejándolo nuevamente solo en aquella tina.

Luego de mirar los azulejos por un rato, Naraku comenzó a sentir sueño y apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en la bañera cerró los ojos para descansar unos momentos. Más de la nada su calma fue interrumpida con el estruendoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose del otro lado de la mampara. Seguido después de un gruñido metálico. Naraku no pudo evitar sorprenderse en ese momento, he instintivamente cambio su posición, quedando de espaldas contra la pared, mirando hacia la puerta.

Era Kagome, su silueta se distinguía al otro lado de la separación de cristal. Se movía de un lado para el otro en el cuarto contiguo, mientras el sonido metálico se volvía de pronto intermitente.

-"Naraku"-, llamó la chica en tono de pregunta, mientras se acercaba a la mampara. Paso a paso él lograba distinguir con más facilidad su cuerpo esbelto desde la tina.

-"no te asustes si escuchas algo raro, es solo una máquina que se usa para lavar la ropa"- le explico amablemente ella mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el vidrio. Naraku inmediatamente se preguntó cómo era posible que tuviesen una aberración tan ruidosa a cargo de una tarea que obviamente era para los sirvientes. Más nuevamente tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo lo inverosímil y extraña que era esta muchacha, y todo lo que venía con ella.

La chica mientras tanto, continuó hablando mientras él la miraba, -"cuando estés listo puedes salir, aquí deje algo de ropa que puedes usar"-.

El demonio de ojos rojos, que aunque se encontraba incomodo por el sonido de la lavadora, se vio a si mismo curioso con respecto a esta, y sobre la ropa que la chica le ofrecía. Una parte de él, la inquisitiva, quería conocer los secretos que había en aquel lugar, y sobre ella. Por lo tanto, se levantó y salió del agua, y antes de que Kagome comenzara a decir lo próximo que tenía en mente, este abrió la puerta y camino lentamente hacia ella.

Por su lado, la joven sacerdotisa miró instintivamente el origen del sonido de la puerta, y para su enorme sorpresa pudo ver a un mojado y desnudo Naraku caminando en su dirección. Este parecía ni siquiera sentirse incomodo o cohibido por ser visto por ella, al contrario a pesar de la obvia incomodidad de la chica, el demonio camino acechante con toda naturalidad.

Kagome no sabía que hacer o donde meterse, se cohibió instantáneamente, aunque lo hubiese visto al despertar eso no quitaba la visión que veía en esos momentos, por lo cual trató sin mucho excito de mirar la pared.

-"la ropa"- le ordeno cortantemente, y mientras ella hilaba sus pensamientos, él sonrió al verla así, semi-desnuda, nerviosa y ruborizada. Su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando dando un paso adelante logró que ella retrocediera.

- _la pequeña sacerdotisa no es tan fuerte como afirmaba ser_ -, pensó triunfante.

Esto era de lo más entretenido para el demonio por lo que decidió fastidiarla lo más posible, comenzó con su cabello, este estaba mojado, por lo cual las gotas caían al piso. Fue entonces que en fingida inocencia le hablo seductoramente.

-"creo que antes, podrías darme algo para secarme. ¿O acaso lo harás tú?"-, Kagome casi explotó por la vergüenza que sentía, ya nada quedaba de la seguridad que se había auto infundido. Pero usando todo su acopio lo miró directamente a los ojos, y sin despegarlos de ahí le entregó una toalla, con la que el comenzó a secarse lentamente, para luego altaneramente arrojarla al piso.

Acto seguido, siguió con su pantomima y volvió a hablarle a la chica. –"Kagome"-, dijo él. –"me temo que no sé cómo ponerme ese tipo de prendas"-.

La sacerdotisa entonces, y mordiéndose un labio en un acto inconsciente extendió un par de bóxer y le explicó. _–Esto es lo primero, se llaman bóxer y se usan bajo la ropa"-._

Naraku alzó una ceja y tomándolos preguntó. –"para que usarían ropa bajo su ropa, ¿es algo ceremonial?"-. Kagome lejos de captar la obvia treta que este estaba armando le contesto.

-"es para proteger tu…. Hombría del … roce"-

Entonces, satisfecho consigo mismo por lograr poner a aquella muchacha en tal estado de nervios comenzó a ponérselos lentamente, siempre mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, quería saber si ella desviaba su mirada en algún momento hacia otro lugar de su anatomía.

-"ahora"-, le explico la chica luego de ponerse la ropa interior. –"estos se llaman pantalones, en específico jeans. Son lo más usado entre los hombres de esta época"-.

Naraku reaccionó insanamente a la palabra época. –ella se refirió aquí a un tiempo, no un lugar- pensó para sí mismo mientras la miraba en silencio, fingiendo interés en el artículo y no en lo que había dicho. Debía permanecer con una imagen de ignorancia.

Por otro lado, Kagome solo quería salir de aquella situación tan molesta así que lo apresuró. –"vamos, póntelos rápido"-.

Las palabras de la chica lograron que el saliera de su trance, y tomando lo que ella le daba comenzó a apurar su paso. Cuando el finalmente llegó a la camisa Kagome habló.

-"realmente te ves bien con ese tipo de roja"-, fue el elogio que la chica le hizo inocentemente.

Por otro lado Naraku sintió su sangre hervir y estaba seguro de que su rostro estaría del mismo color que aquella camisa de color vino. Pero intentando pasar desapercibido solo miro con una sonrisa suave y falsa a la chica, mientras ella trataba de contener su rubor. Tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Como si le hubiesen inyectado adrenalina en las venas, las ganas de molestar a aquella jovencita volvieron al señor demonio. Por lo cual, comenzó a acercarse a ella aún más, hasta que ambos estaban a centímetros de distancia

Y mientras acariciaba uno de sus mechones dijo. –"A decir verdad, tu luces aún más encantadora en esa ropa que llevas. Sobre todo cuando te agachas y…"-

Pero antes de siquiera lograr digerir lo que él le decía, la voz de Sota se escuchó resonante en la habitación.

-"¡qué diablos te pasa con mi hermana!"-, fue el grito que lanzó el chico con una obvia ira a flor de piel. Él había llegado minutos antes a la casa, y al verla vacía se dispuso a ir a su habitación, más el sonido de la lavadora lo hizo acercarse al baño. Creyendo que estaba su madre sola, se dirigió a saludarla.

El pobre niño nunca podría haber previsto que al mirar dentro de aquel cuarto vería a Naraku casi encima de su hermana hablando de sus encantos.

Por otro lado, al escuchar la voz de Sota Kagome se giró dramaticamente, llena de miedo. Su plan había fracasado, seguramente él la descubriría y vería lo que estaba haciendo con Naraku. Pero mientras tanto ella caía directo en un colapso nervioso, Naraku comenzó un plan para distraer al chico.

-"hermana, explícame por qué él te habla con tanta familiaridad"-, le exigió el chico mirándola a los ojos. Mientras tanto, Naraku simplemente caminó hacia él y agachándose para quedar a su misma altura lo miró interrogante.

-"¿eres como tu hermana, o acaso no tienes poderes espirituales?"-, le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba a él acechante, Sota no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por lo que trató de dar un paso atrás, pero la mano del demonio agarro su cara y lo siguió inspeccionando.

Kagome miraba estupefacta esto, pero cuando vio que el demonio le hacía señales discretas con su mano libre lo supo, él estaba actuando así para engañar al chico, él tampoco quería que se supieran que tan cercanos eran.

-"Ni aunque se acerques a milímetros de él podrás distinguir algo Naraku"-, le refunfuño la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos. –"además, él no te ayudará"-.

-"En mi estado actual no logro distinguir esas cosas, deberías ser más amigable. Mujer insolente"- le respondió el al tiempo que soltaba al chico y se volteaba para mirarla.

Sota, quien se había asustado al estar tan cerca del demonio agradeció que su hermana se interpusiera entre ellos, ella caminó y se paró frente a su hermano. Lo que el niño no sabía, era que ella estaba observando sus reacciones para medir que tanto había creído de lo que ellos le habían dicho.

Por lo tanto, cuando Kagome se sintió satisfecha con la actuación de ambos procedió a hacer un gesto de indiferencia a Naraku mientras le comenzaba a hablar a su hermano.

-"Sota no tengas miedo de él, solo está tratando de intimidarte"- le dicho la chica.

Su hermano solo contesto con un asentimiento lento, para luego, al recordar que no había nadie más en la casa le pregunto a su hermana.

-"hermana, no he visto ni a mamá, ni al abuelo"-

A lo que Kagome le respondió con una sonrisa forzada. –"no están, fueron a comprar"-.

Pero al ver que el rostro del niño no reflejaba gusto por su respuesta, ella le explico a grandes rasgos, y cuidando de no dar ningún indicio de lo que realmente había ocurrido el motivo de la ausencia de los mayores. Cuando ella termino de hablar, el chico genuinamente estaba más calmado.

Pero esto no duró mucho, ya que sonriendo pícaramente, ella le dijo. –"ahora hermanito, resulta que con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido bañarme. Necesito que lo vigiles un rato"-

Fue en ese momento justo, que, la cara del pobre niño perdió todo su color. Si bien su hermana le repitió que no era algo que debía asustarlo, el no parecía adepto a esta petición.

-"Sota por favor, él no tiene ningún poder"-, le pidió la chica. –"bueno, aparte de ser desagradable y lengua venenosa"-.

Naraku, mientras tanto, al escuchar esto la miró de tal forma, que si las miradas mataran, ella habría estado muerta ya 10 veces. Para luego, en un intento por cobrarse el comentario avanzó hacía ella, y poniendo su mano directamente en la espalda de la chica dijo mirando al niño.

-"aun sin poderes puedo lograr que cualquiera sienta sus piernas doblarse con mi sola presencia"-

Y aunque el niño no entendió el doble sentido de la frase, su hermana si. De hecho, fue tanto el disgusto y nerviosismo que le causo a la chica, que tomando del brazo a Naraku, lo sacó del baño y cerró la puerta violentamente, para luego apoyarse en esta para tomar un segundo para tranquilizarse.

-"Sota, llévalo a la sala a ver televisión"-, le dijo ella con un grito mientras bajaba su rubor. Y tapaba su cara con sus manos.

 _-que me está pasando, como alguien como él me puede poner así-_ , pensó para si misma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera un atemorizado Sota y un Naraku que trataba de esconder su buen humor miraban la puerta en un silencio incómodo.

 _-realmente ella es una caja de sorpresas-,_ pensaba el demonio mientras permanecía con un rostro estoico.

Por otro lado, Sota repasaba lo que le había ordenado su hermana, por más que ella le hubiese dicho que él estaba indefenso, no lograba sacar de su organismo el miedo que le había causado el solo hablar con él. Pero luego de momentos en que su cerebro corrió rápidamente buscando una solución él supo cómo actuar.

-"niño, tu hermana dijo que me entretuvieras. ¿Qué es una Televisión?"-, lo interrumpió el demonio, quien ahora volvía a ponerle mala cara. Para luego salir caminando en dirección a la cocina

-"está bien"- respondió el chico fingiendo seguridad. –"pero la sala queda para el otro lado"-

Naraku se paró de inmediato, algo ofendido por haber actuado tan simplonamente. Luego siguió al chico silenciosamente. Había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor, definitivamente este era un lugar demasiado extraño, y a cada momento los objetos que veía le resultaban más desconocidos.

Para comenzar, el demonio jamás había visto luces tan pequeñas y brillantes que no fuesen mágicas, y en su experiencia estas no se dejarían usar como simples lámparas. Después estaba el tema de la limpieza, aquí todo estaba reluciente, muchas cosas brillaban de hecho, eso de donde él venía solo significaba que la gente que vivía allí era de la realeza. Pero él no había visto ningún tipo de sirviente en todo el tiempo.

-"es aquí"-, lo interrumpió el niño abruptamente indicándole la entrada a una habitación. Esta era pequeña, pero al igual que las otras, estaba iluminada, Había un ventanal grande en una de las paredes, que daba al exterior, desde él se vea una construcción antigua. Pero no lograba identificar alguna semejanza.

Luego de entrar, Sota lo siguió y rápidamente se sentó junto a una mesita de centro que había allí, por otro lado Naraku, se quedó parado mirando las extrañas imágenes que colgaban de las pareces, parecían pinturas de ellos, pero tenían un nivel de detalle que lucía irreal, eran copias exactas de ellos.

-"tu… em…. Siéntate…. ¿Aquí?"- murmuraba el chico al invitado, el pobre trataba con todas sus fuerzas de seguir con la fachada de seguridad, pero poco a poco, la indiferencia de Naraku y su rostro le estaban haciendo agujeros a su fachada.

-"niño, que son estas"-, le preguntó el demonio, ignorando lo que este le había dicho. Sota de pronto se erizó y parándose rápidamente caminó hacía donde estaba Naraku.

-"bueno…"-, hizo una pausa para saber cómo responderle. –"estas son fotografías"-

El demonio levantó una ceja y lo miró pidiendo más información.

-"se hacen con una máquina que captura las imágenes, después estas se traspasan al papel"-, le comenzó a explicar ahora con un poco de confianza.

-"¿son mágicas?"- le pregunto nuevamente el hombre de ojos rojos.

-"¿magia?, no, eso aquí no existe"-, le respondió en tono de broma el muchacho. Lo que causo una mirada de incredulidad en el hombre.

 _-¿acaso aquí no hay magia?-,_ se preguntó a sí mismo, y haciendo la duda evidente le interrogó.

–"entonces, ¿qué es?"-

Sota, quien al ver como se había puesto el al escuchar su respuesta estaba indeciso entre dar más información o desviar el tema. Pero luego recordó que Inuyasha había hecho las mismas preguntas cuando había llegado. –"se llama tecnología, la gente normal ha ido creando cosas usando su cerebro"-

Esta respuesta tranquilizo al demonio, ya que sabía cuan ingeniosos podían ser los humanos a la hora de resolver problemas. Después de todo una parte de él había sido humana también. Y aun recordaba cómo era tener que ingeniárselas cada día.

Por lo cual, solo se remitió a tomar la foto entre sus manos y examinarla con más detenimiento mientras el niño decía dejarlo solo y volver a donde había estado sentado. Pero antes de lograr descansar, la puerta de la entrada sonó y supo que su madre había llegado.

Entonces, como si fuese un corredor olímpico, el chico salió de la habitación dejando a Naraku mirando la fotografía.

-"¡Mamá!"-, dijo casi gritando el chico, quien abrazó a la mujer fuertemente, como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

La mujer, quien había estado preocupada durante todo el tiempo por sus hijos le entro las bolsas a Sota, e indicándole que fuese a la cocina a dejarlas y ordenarlas se dispuso a ir a hablar con el invitado.

Más de pronto el abuelo habló, -"te acompañare, ese demonio esta en mi casa. Yo me encargaré de él"-

Pero la madre, quien sabía que este era un asunto delicado declino la oferta del anciano e hizo que acompañara al niño. Entonces, cuando los dos hombres de la casa fueron enviados a otra cosa, ella camino a paso seguro a la sala.

Allí encontró a Naraku totalmente concentrado mirando una foto que tenía en sus manos. En ella aparecían Kagome y Sota, un poco más jóvenes de lo que eran ahora. Ambos lucían atuendos típicos japoneses. En la imagen Kagome abrasaba alegremente a su hermano, mientras este último tenía una cara de vergüenza ante tal muestra de afecto.

La madre, al ver tan concentrado a su invitado, camino hacia el en silencio con mucho cuidado de no molestarlo, y cuando lo iba a saludar con una sonrisa, este se dio la vuelta para mirarla por un momento, para luego volver a mirar la foto.

-"ella tiene su misma sonrisa"-, le dijo Naraku tranquilamente a la mujer que estaba parada junto a él. –"y no tema. Su hija selló mis poderes, así que no soy más que un simple humano"-

La madre de Kagome quedó paralizada ante estas palabras, esperaba cualquier cosa de aquel ser, menos que fuese alguien amable. Por lo que agradablemente sorprendida espero unos momentos para seguir la conversación.

-"muchas gracias, ¿esa foto es muy linda no crees?"-, fue el momento de la madre para hablar con él.

-"…."- respondió el hombre, para luego dar pie a que la mujer hablara de nuevo.

-"fue hace 3 años que se tomó esa fotografía, fuimos al norte. Allí había un castillo con aguas termales"-, la madre quería enserio lograr hablar con el chico que tenía en frente. Después de todo ella estaba dándole alojamiento.

-"al norte…."- repitió Naraku mientras por fin le entregaba el marco a la anfitriona mientras la miraba estoicamente.

En ese momento la madre de Kagome pudo mirarlo bien, tenía una mirada fría como el hielo, pero que guardaba muy al fondo unos ojos llenos de miedo y tristeza. Como madre y mujer había visto esa mirada muchas veces en sus hijos, cuando estos se encontraban perdidos, sin saber qué hacer.

-"me temo que no he sido una buena anfitriona contigo"-, exclamó la madre tratando de aligerar el ambiente. –"ven querido, no creo que estés en condiciones de estar mucho tiempo de pie"-, e indicando la mesa que había al medio de la sala se sentó.

Naraku sentía extraña esta cercanía, pero estaba más preocupado por la foto que había visto, aquel castillo, podría haber jurado que era idéntico a donde él había habitado hace menos de 2 días. Pero era imposible, ya que ellos habían ido 3 años antes.

-Pero, ambos se encontraban muy al norte, yo….- pensaba el demonio mientras un ceño cruzaba su cara.

-"vamos siéntate, no seas tímido"- le interrumpió la madre casi tirando de él. Por lo que el demonio de ojos rojos salió de su ensimismamiento y se sentó junto a ella. En otras circunstancias el habría matado horriblemente a la mujer, mas ahora, se encontraba sin poderes y en territorio desconocido. Sus opciones eran poco alentadoras.

Por lo tanto, el solo miro en silencio a la mujer, quien devolvía sus miradas con sonrisas alegre y despreocupadas mientras jugaba con el control remoto de la televisión, estaba indecisa entre prenderla o no, puesto que lo que pudiese ver podría asustarlo al no estar acostumbrado.

-"sé que todo esto debe ser extraño para ti"-, comenzó a hablar de nuevo la madre de Kagome, y poniendo su mano sobre la de él encima de la mesa, trató de relajar a aquel chico.

–"pero debes saber que aquí jamás te ocurrirá algo malo"-, esto último hizo que el demonio abriera los ojos como platos mientras miraba a la mujer mayor, que lo trataba como si hablara con un niño asustado.

–"puedes llamarme Nahomi. Naraku, confía en Kagome. Ella jamás dejara que te pase nada"-.

Y quitando su mano ella finalizo. –"de hecho, ella no se separó de ti en toda la noche, estuviste muy grave. Pero ella no se rindió"-

En ese momento el demonio de ojos tojos ya estaba considerando que todos los que tenían la sangre de Kagome estaban locos de atar, esto era imperdonable.

-"acaso no sabe quién soy"- fue lo que él le dijo a ella –"No me crea tan débil"-.

Pero la madre de Kagome ignoró esta última insolencia y solo se levantó y acaricio la cabeza del chico mientras sonreía.

-"aquí no eres quien crees ser, toma esto como una oportunidad para ser lo que en realidad quieres ser"-, le rebatió después, para luego, con el control en la mano prender la televisión y poner un canal infantil.

-"realmente usted es la madre de Kagome, de eso no hay dudas"- murmuró Naraku. Quien ahora no despegaba sus ojos de la televisión.

-"me pregunto si Sota llegará pronto con la comida"-, dijo alegremente ella. La mujer quien había obtenido la información que necesitaba. Notó que aquel chico, aunque respetuoso, prefería el silencio y la soledad, y ella debía ir con cuidado, si lo que quería era que él se volviera alguien especial para su hija. Por lo tanto fingiendo inocencia salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina para servir la cena.

* * *

Luego de 20 o 15 minutos de observar aquella caja con imágenes, como la llamaba él. La cabeza de Naraku comenzó a doler, a esto también se le debía sumar la creciente incomodidad, ya que, aunque estar solo era algo que le gustaba. La prolongada falta de Kagome lo estaba comenzando a irritar, ella había prometido ayudarlo en todo esto de comprender este lugar, pero se encontraba en una habitación solo acompañado por unos estridentes dibujos danzantes, metidos dentro de una caja.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos la televisión le molestaba más y más, le recordaba al espejo de Kanna, pero a diferencia, en este no se podían espiar personas, sino que según sus instintos era usado para entretenerse.

Cuando ya el hombre no pudo aguantar más su tedio, simplemente se levantó y caminó al ventanal, y abriéndolo con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido salió al exterior.

Su primera impresión fue sentir la fresca corriente de viento típica de las noches de otoño, se sentía agradable y calmante. Luego, mientras miraba a su alrededor vio las luces, luces que estaban en todos lados. Le recordaba a cuando los castillos caían por obra de las guerras, más el aire no olía a fuego o humo. Solo a hiervas e incienso. Tal como lo hacían los templos.

-"así que la sacerdotisa creció en un templo"-, dijo mientras miraba la casa de la que había salido.

La parte inquisitiva de él, que deseaba descubrir más de este lugar decidió que sería bueno ir a explorar, por lo tanto, y sin importarle ir descalzo caminó siguiendo el olor del incienso.

Todo le parecía extraño, era como estar en casa, pero había cosas que jamás había visto. El hombre se había maravillado cuando al pasar cerca de un pequeño jardín una luz apareció de la nada desde el piso iluminándolas. A buenas a primeras pensó que era algún espíritu, incluso, caminó en dirección a la luz para verificar. Pero triste fue, cuando vio que era otra de esas luces extrañas que tenían en este lugar. Por lo que mirando para otro lado en cólera dio la vuelta en dirección a un enorme y viejo árbol.

 _-es un árbol sagrado-,_ se dijo a sí mismo, y mientras caminaba a este podía oler cuan viejo era este. De él emanaba una fuerte energía espiritual, incluso en su estado podía sentirla. El problema comenzó a surgir cuando a medida que se acercaba, este le parecía más y más conocido, hasta el punto, de que cuando la revelación estuvo ante el su cerebro no la pudo procesar.

-"es…. El árbol donde sellaron a Inuyasha"-, sus temores habían sido ciertos. Él no se encontraba en una tierra lejana y extraña, estaba ante el árbol donde había encerrado a quien había sido su enemigo por tantos años. Aun así, él no lograba entender que era lo que ocurría.

-"lo que dijo Kagome"-, salió de su boca por fin mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus manos para no ver a su alrededor. –"esto no es un lugar lejano, esto es el infierno"-

Pronto, lo último de autocontrol que quedaba en él se esfumó, y las voces en su interior volvieron como un ruido sordo y aturdidor.

 _-estamos en otro mundo-_ dijo la anciana

 _-Más bien tiempo-_ sollozó Hitomi

-"y aquí somos el único monstruo. La magia, demonios, espíritus. Incluso la perla no existe"- terminó diciendo él.

En ese momento y desde la oscuridad, apareció corriendo Kagome, estaba vestida apenas con unos shorts y una blusa delgada. Su cabello aún estaba mojado, no había tenido tiempo se secarlo, ya que de pronto sintió una gran opresión en su pecho y había corrido a buscar a Naraku. Al no encontrarlo y ver que el ventanal de la sala estaba abierto había corrido desesperadamente a buscarlo. Ella temía que el escapara, o que hubiese mentido sobre su estado y estaba haciendo algún mal.

Ella nunca espero encontrarlo frente al árbol sagrado en ese estado. Estaba hecho trisas, ella podía sentirlo, él se había dado cuenta de donde estaban. Y aunque vacilo en primera instancia sobre hablarle, se armó de valor y lo llamó.

-"Naraku, volvamos adentro"-, le dijo ella con voz calmada mientras se acercaba a el lentamente, como si él fuera un animal salvaje y peligroso. Naraku solo respondió quitando sus manos de su cara y mirándola horrorizado.

-"tú!"-, le respondió de pronto gritándole. –" tú no eres una sacerdotisa, eres una bruja. Me trajiste al infierno"-

Luego de decir esto, el hombre corrió hasta ella y agarrándola fuertemente de ambos hombros la remeció. El necesitaba explicaciones, no podía ser verdad lo que el acababa de decir.

Kagome por su parte, lejos de enojarse, solo lo abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de calmar al demonio que estaba entre sus brazos.

-"No sé cómo llegaste aquí y ten por seguro que jamás te habría hecho algo así. Sabes que mi poder no es suficiente"- le dijo ella calmadamente.

Cuando el escuchó eso, su corazón se volvía a romper. El recordaba quien había lanzado esa fecha, el recordó porque estaba en ese poso con ella. Pero lo que él no logró hacer fue reprimir las emociones que ahora él era capaz de sentir. Por lo tanto, poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba aún más fuerte de la mujer que tenía al frente y hundía su rostro en el estómago de ella.

Kagome no estaba feliz de verlo así, si bien él había sido su enemigo. Lo que Kikyo había hecho era horrible, ella había querido matar a ambos y dejar a Naraku atrapado en el túnel del tiempo sellado, solo. Por la eternidad.

Los sollozos de Naraku en el estómago de la chica y los brazos de él agarrándola fuertemente contra el hicieron que la sacerdotisa también quisiera llorar. Después de todo, ella no sabía si podría volver a la era feudal, si podría ver nuevamente a Inuyasha. Pero alejando los pensamientos egoístas, lo importante era el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-"que es este lugar Kagome, dímelo por favor"-, le imploró el mirándola a los ojos.

-"Naraku, es mejor si esperas"-, le trato de disuadir mientras acariciaba su cabeza para calmarlo.

Pero no funcionó, el solo se levantó rápidamente del sueño y agarró su mano. –"¿cuánto maldito tiempo ha pasado?"-, le interrogó ahora con furia.

Ante esto la sacerdotisa solo pudo exhalar para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

-"este no es el infierno Naraku, es mi hogar. Pero no es donde, más bien es cuando"- le introdujo la chica, el demonio comenzó entonces a relajar su agarre mientras la miraba atónito. –"han pasado 500 años desde que Kikyo te lanzó aquella flecha"-

En ese momento flashes de lo ocurrido comenzaron a aparecer ante el demonio, el recordó el mar azul en que había caído junto a ella, recordó la voz de Kagome pidiéndole que no muriera, y recordó la voz de Kikyo mandándolo al infierno.

-"cómo es posible?"- le preguntó el entonces.

-"no recuerdas que pasó por que fuiste herido, pero, Caíste en el poso conmigo por accidente"-, y mientras el hombre dejaba caer sus manos a los lados, ella continuó.

-"cuando estábamos siendo traídos aquí, el poso comenzó a succionarte. Veras el poso por el que viajo es un portal entre aquí y la era feudal"-, lo último fue acompañado de ella apuntando en dirección al pozo.

-"pero veras Naraku, a pesar de que yo puedo pasar. Ese poso no te dejará a ti, ya que tiene la propiedad de descomponer monstruos"-, las explicaciones de la chica agotaban más y más al hombre a cada momento.

Aunque él creía en lo que ella le decía, una parte no lograba comprender aquella verdad que se le estaba presentando. Simplemente porque el jamás había visto algo así antes. Por esa misma razón, él tuvo que preguntarle.

-"en este mundo, aquí. Desde que llegué no siento la presencia de demonios o monstruos. ¿Por qué?-, esto él lo dijo con una obvia cara de pena en su rostro.

Kagome no sabía que responder, ni siquiera ella sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué de esto, por lo tanto, tomó l mano de Naraku y lo condujo a uno de los costados del patio, donde ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Para luego, y mirando aquel árbol le dijo la verdad.

-"no lo sé, he pasado la mayor parte de mi tiempo en la era feudal encontrando los fragmentos de Shikon. He visto fantasmas, pero yokais como tú o In…. ,Como tú o Seshomaru no he visto nunca"-.

Naraku se molestó inexplicablemente con esta frase, no porque la chica no supiera, sino porque el nombre de aquel perro casi había salido de los labios de ella. Pero apartando lejos aquel sentimiento de molestia volvió a centrarse en lo importante.

-"¿Qué es la era feudal?-, le preguntó el, ya cansado. Y aunque lo único que quería era estar solo y descansar, no lo haría hasta que sus preguntas fueran respondidas.

-al fin una pregunta fácil-. Pensó la chica. –"así se llama tu época. Veras Naraku, a pesar de ser la reencarnación de Kikyo. Jamás había usado mis poderes antes. Aquí no es como allá. La gente vive tranquila y en paz. Los monstruos y demonios son solo cuentos que la gente usa para asustar a los jóvenes"-

Naraku en este punto, trataba de poner toda la atención posible en las palabras de la chica, mas su atención se distraía constantemente gracias al sentimiento de tristeza y desolación que crecía en su interior. Pero fue entonces, cuando algo hizo click en su interior.

-"tu apareciste un día, junto con la perla"-, él dijo mientras miraba sus manos.

Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y mientras miraba las hojas del árbol dijo, -"la perla estaba dentro de mí. Yo también llegué por casualidad a tu época, un día simplemente caí al pozo, y al otro estaba viajando frecuentemente para recuperar los fragmentos de Shikon"-, y luego de una pausa en que esbozó una tenue sonrisa continuo mientras miraba al demonio.

-"Cuando llegué allá, la perla salió de mi interior y conocí a Inuyasha"-

Si bien ese nombre era cada vez más repulsivo para el demonio, se enfocó en la información importante.

-"tu cuerpo está unido a la perla entonces"-, le murmuro mientras la inspeccionaba.

-"algo así"-, fue la respuesta de la chica, quien ahora estaba menos triste. Ella creía que había calmado de alguna manera al demonio, por lo que se quedó en silencio por largo rato esperando a que el hablara de nuevo.

Ambos miraban en silencio al árbol sagrado, aunque eventualmente él la miraba a ella sin que se diera cuenta, él estaba meditando sobre todo. Su vida, las decisiones que había tomado. El mal que había hecho. Sobre Kikyo.

-"quiero volver"-, le dijo de pronto él.

Kagome quien no estaba preparada para escuchar algo así pensó que era una broma, aunque el fuera quien era, ella no lo dejaría arriesgarse a una muerte tan horrible, después de todo, había visto lo que el poso le había hecho. Pero por otro lado, muy en el fondo de su corazón, estas palabras la hacían volver al estado de melancolía, ella no quería separarse de él. Ella no quería estar sola.

-"Cuando llegamos acá lograste atravesar el portal apenas. De hecho, a segundos de llegar algo comenzó a drenarte, en menos de unos minutos ya te habías vuelto incapaz de estar consiente. No pensé que sobrevivirías"-, le replicó ella de manera tajante, y luego de una pausa en que el la miraba atónito.

-"si quieres volver allá debes saber que hay una gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera logres cruzar y mueras de forma horrible. O peor, recuerda la flecha de Kikyo, creo que ella quería encerrarte en el poso junto a mi"-

Ante esto el demonio solo tragó fuerte y suspiró, en esos momentos la última esperanza que tenía había muerto. Él no era tan idiota como Inuyasha para lanzarse a su muerte segura. Por lo tanto solo se remitió a permanecer en silencio.

Lo que descolocó al hombre fue que la chica a su lado se moviera hacía él y lo abrasara protectoramente. De un momento a otro él pudo sentir el calor de ella, su olor, su presencia calmante.

El abrazo fue largo y relajante, los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos quería moverse, pero como si se tratase de una alarma de pronto el estomagó del demonio sonó con un estruendoso rugido.

Kagome trató por todo medio de contener su risa, pero era demasiado cómico. –"que inoportuno es tu estómago"- le dijo ella a modo de broma.

Pero, al contrario de aceptar aquella broma el demonio solo quería desaparecer, estaba a punto de considerar el lanzarse al poso con la esperanza de escapar como una buena idea.

-"vamos, te llevaré a casa para que comas algo"- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba, -"yo tampoco he comido nada, tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que el gran Naraku siente deseos de comer"-, y tomando su mano lo arrastró a su casa mientras caminaban tranquilamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa estaban todos reunidos en torno a la mesa. La madre de la sacerdotisa había preparado todo para el invitado. De hecho, estaban esperando a la pareja en silencio, y aunque Sota expresaba su desconformidad abiertamente, la mujer solo se remitía a mirarlo y sonreír.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella pasaron Kagome y Naraku tomados de la mano las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, si bien Nahomi logró esconder su sorpresa y entusiasmo, el susto del abuelo y la indignación de sota no. Ambos exclamaron al unísono, lo que provocó que los recién llegados se separaran al instante.

Mientras la reacción de Kagome fue ponerse muy roja y avergonzarse enormemente al verse bajo el escrutinio familiar. Naraku por otro lado, comenzó a sentirse nuevamente fastidiado, por culpa de la reacción de aquel niño y aquel anciano había perdido el contacto con aquella chica que lo hacía sentir tan en calma. Por lo tanto, cuando ella corrió a sentarse el no dudo en seguirla y posicionarse junto a ella. Al frente estaban los dos hombres de la casa y a su lado estaba la madre de Kagome.

-"querido, compre comida especial, sé que estas enfermo. Así que come todo lo que quieras"- le dijo la madre, quien levantando las cubiertas de los platos, dejó ver la comida que había preparado.

El menú era variado pero simple, pescado, carne y verduras temporizadas, acompañados de varios tipos de ensaladas. También se sirvieron sopa de miso y arroz blanco en sus respectivos cuencos. Naraku miraba todo esto hambriento, y aunque nadie lo notara debido a su mueca inflexible, Kagome si pudo percibirlo.

-"adelante, come sin cuidado"-, lo incitó la madre.

Kagome por otra parte, cansada de aquella actitud, tomó riendas en el asunto y tomando un poco de carne con sus platillos la llevo a la boca de Naraku.

-"tienes que recuperarte"-. Le exigió la chica al demonio, este accedió de mala gana y abrió la boca, todo mientras Sota y el abuelo, estaban casi con las mandíbulas desencajadas mirando.

-"apuesto a que lo amaras"-, le anuncio la chica mientras el masticaba aquella comida.

Lo que no imaginaba ella sin embargo, era que apenas el probó aquella carne su cara cambiaría totalmente, si bien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estos manifestaba un gran placer. El sentía que estaba probando el cielo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, prefirió solo sonreír alegremente.

Había logrado que el dejara de lado solo un momento lo que había pasado en el árbol sagrado. Por lo tanto, ella comenzó a describir cada plato que había en la mesa mientras le hacía probarlos. Por su parte Naraku, jamás había sido tan dócil, ya que comía tranquilamente lo que ella le entregaba.

La madre de la sacerdotisa no podría haber estado más feliz, y aunque quería interferir en la conversación, prefirió mantenerse al margen. Además de obviamente, dejarles en claro a Sota y al abuelo, que ellos tampoco debían interceder, todo obviamente en lenguaje de señas, para no molestar a la pareja.

Por lo tanto, la comida transcurrió lentamente y sin mayores charlas, aparte de la que mantenían el demonio y la sacerdotisa sobre la comida.

* * *

Rato más tarde, cuando la cena había terminado y la madre limpiaba la mesa Kagome intentó ayudarla, mas esta le respondió que lo mejor era que acompañara a Naraku a la sala para que viera televisión mientras Kagome arreglaba la habitación de invitados.

La sacerdotisa hizo caso y caminando junto al demonio, quien ahora estaba más relajado y con una obvia cara de sueño en la cara fueron a la sala. Allí se encontraba el abuelo viendo una película vieja sobre un grupo de samuráis. Naraku no logró resistirse y ayudado por Kagome, quien le indicó donde sentarse lo dejó ahí. A diferencia de la vez pasada, ahora él estaba realmente interesado en lo que aquel artefacto mostraba.

Mientras tanto, al entrar Kagome en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba impecable, si plan había dado frutos. Lo que había pasado en la tarde no sería descubierto. Mas no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de nerviosismo al estar allí, incluso si estaba sola. El pensar en Naraku y ella durmiendo en la misma cama desnudos le puso la piel de gallina, por más razones de las que ella quería admitir. Una parte de ella si bien tenía miedo de lo que podría haber ocurrido, la otra moría de morbo por saberlo.

-"no entiendo para que ocultas lo que sientes sacerdotisa, sé que te morirías de gusto al ser cogida por el"-

Una voz espectral se escuchó de pronto en algún lado de la habitación. Kagome ante esto no pudo sino saltar de sus y ponerse de espaldas a la pared mientras buscaba frenética la fuente del sonido.

-"no niegues lo que quieres hacer, quieres que te tome como la puta que eres"-

A este punto la chica había pasado del miedo a la cólera, por lo que, cuando identificó que aquella voz venía desde la cama corrió rápidamente y se agacho para sorprender al intruso.

Mas para su sorpresa, no había nada. Pero la voz continuó hablando.

-"lo quieres dentro de ti, quieres que él te haga las cosas que Inuyasha jamás te haría"-

Ahí fue cuando Kagome calló en cuenta, la voz venía desde debajo de la mesa de noche, así que saltando sobre la cama y apoyándose en esta misma metió la mano, sin importarle nada. Ella tanteo descaradamente bajo el mueble, ella no permitiría que alguien le dijera algo así.

Al fin, cuando ella encontró algo retrajo su mano rápidamente. Pero la sorpresa no fue pequeña cuando vio una perla de color azul. Era algo más pequeña que la Shikon, pero era de un extraño color azul brillante, y cuando Kagome se acercó para mirarla más detenidamente su sorpresa no fue pequeña cuando lo vio.

Se vio a sí misma, como si estuviese apoyada desde dentro mirándose, estaba desnuda y su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa que no fuese placer. Kagome no lo entendía como era esto posible, pero antes de que pudiese hacer más preguntas la imagen de Naraku se materializó tras ella dentro de la perla. Instantáneamente la chica miró hacia atrás en busca del demonio, pero no había nadie estaba sola en aquella habitación.

-"tranquila, si te relajas podrás aceptar la verdad con más facilidad"- le dijeron ambas imágenes mientras se abrazaban y Naraku recorría el cuello de la chica con besos.

-"esto no es posible, primero los fragmentos de la perla y ahora otra perla"- dijo la chica mientras trataba de no perder el aliento.

-"cual otra perla"-, fue la respuesta que vino desde la joya. –"no hay más, al menos en este tiempo, somos la nueva Shikon. Su deseo nos creó, tu esencia y la del demonio encajan perfectamente"-

Y luego de una pausa en la que ambos se besaban continuaron hablando.

-"somos tus fragmentos, y los de él. Unidos por sus deseos. Somos el resultado perfecto de los deseos y el poder"-

Kagome no entendía, no comprendía como esto había pasado. Ella no sería capaz de crear algo así de poderoso como era la perla de Shikon, y mucho menos cuando. Por lo que empezó a murmurar la palabra no al aire.

-"te haremos recordar Ka-Go-Me"-

Y antes de que la chica pudiese darse cuenta se vio a su misma contra el techo, clavada a este. Era como si fuese un espectador. Bajo ella estaban Naraku y ella misma, pero antes. Kagome entonces vio como había besado a Naraku, como está la había desnudado y ella a él. También como devoraron la boca del otro. Y como había pedido entre gemidos lastimeros que este la tomara como suya.

-"yo no hice eso"-, exclamó de pronto la chica cuando vio como el metía sus dedos en ella, y como esta respondía bombeando rápidamente el pene del demonio de ojos rojos.

-"claro que lo hiciste, así fue como nacimos"-, dijo la perla. –Somos la combinación de sus esencias y poderes"-

Acto seguido, hicieron que la chica viera el momento preciso de la culminación sexual, ahí vio cuando la luz blanca lo llenó todo y ambos caían a la cama junto a la joya que la acompañaba.

-"nosotros somos quienes cumplen los deseos más íntimos de quien nos porte"-

Acto seguido Kagome se vio a si misma de nuevo sobre la cama, era de noche. Había vuelto a la realidad.

-"creadora, cuídanos bien"-, escucho re pronto hablar a la perla azul y vio como las imágenes de ella y el demonio de ojos rojos se desvanecían. Ahora se veía como una simple perla azul.

Cuando finalmente la chica pudo sentir silencio nuevamente los recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar, seguidos de culpa y vergüenza. Ella había incitado a Naraku a poseerla, y si no hubiese sido por que ambos terminaron apresuradamente debido a la excitación, ella felizmente se habría entregado completa a él. Además, con aquel ato había nuevamente creado un problema enorme como lo era esta nueva Shikon.

Ahora existía otra, creada a partir de fragmentos y poder de ambos. Kagome no sabía qué hacer, se sentía completamente tonta y avergonzada. Por largos momentos se quedó allí, mirando aquella joya, sentada sobre la cama y pensando.

Pero como era de esperar, luego de un momento de tristeza. Ella se recuperó, después de todo, nueva perla o no, ahora ella tenía casi toda la perla. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de volver sin que Naraku se diera cuenta, obtener los que faltaban y destruirla.

-"sí, podre lograrlo. Lo solucionaré"- se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos.

En cuestión de segundos Kagome trazó un curso de acción, y cuando se vio segura sobre cómo actuar salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Al llegar a esta se metió directamente al closet y rebuscando entre las cosas que estaban en la parte más alta, metió la perla en una cajita pequeña en la que había una pulsera. Luego la escondió aún más alto en un lugar seguro que solo ella conocía.

-"aquí, Naraku no la percibirá nunca, eso será un problema menos"-, dijo mientras cerraba todo perfectamente.

Y saliendo nuevamente, ahora en dirección a la sala, fue a buscar al demonio para seguir fingiendo que nada había pasado. Mas ella no contó con que al verlo ahí sentado de espaldas, las imágenes de lo que hizo la volvieron a acosar. De un segundo a otro ella sintió sus piernas doblarse realmente, no como lo había dicho el antes en broma. Ahora, se sentía real, ella podía sentir casa toque y beso que él le dio.

Por lo tanto, tuvo que tomar unos momentos para concentrarse nuevamente. Cuando estuvo lista lo llamó por su nombre a la vez que posaba su mano en su hombro. Pero en el momento en que el giró su rostro con su mirada aburrida e hicieron contacto visual se produjo en ella una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, en un segundo ella se había convertido en una masa tonta que no podría hacer más que mirar aquellos ojos rojos y esos labios finos y delicados.

 _-concéntrate Kagome, no puedes permitirte caer nuevamente. Mira lo que pasó la última vez_ -, se reprendió a sí misma, y sacando fuerzas desde la última parte cuerda de su ser le hablo tímidamente.

-"sígueme"-, fue todo lo que salió de ella. Quien rápidamente sacó su mano y caminó rápidamente a la habitación que ahora ocupaba Naraku. La excitación le estaba ganando. No lograba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que habían hecho.

Mientras tanto, Naraku, quien no recordaba nada no entendía esta aura diferente en la chica, hace menos de una hora ella había estado alegremente revoloteando a su alrededor, pero ahora parecía no querer estar en el mismo planeta que él.

- _por otro lado, ella es impredecible, después de todo hace dos días éramos enemigos jurados-_ , pensaba el mientras caminaba tras ella.

Al entrar ambos en el dormitorio no pudieron evitar sentirse incomodos, ambos por razones parecidas. Aunque Naraku se sentía bien al ver que todo estaba limpio. El desastre en que habían desaparecido había desaparecido. Como la lógica le decía que quien había ordenado y limpiado era la chica a su lado consideró agradecerle. Mas en cambio, prefirió caminar a la cama y sentarse en ella para mirarla en silencio, ella estaba realmente extraña. Podía ver sus mejillas rojas y su mirada nublada.

-Debe estar enferma-, habló Hitomi preocupado- -Recuerda que ha estado bajo mucha tensión desde que llegamos-

Pero Naraku lejos de escucharlo solo respondió un rápido, -"cállate"- al aire.

Lo que hizo que Kagome se extrañara, puesto que no había dicho nada, Mas como él estaba serio supuso solo era mal humor. Por lo tanto se rearmó a sí misma y procedió a sacar del armario tras ella un pijama simple para el demonio de ojos rojos.

-"ponte esto y duerme, mañana tengo muchas cosas que explicarte"-, dijo la chica mientras trataba de lucir impasible. Mas su fachada falló, ya que al momento en que Naraku se levantó y tomó con su mano aquellas prendas que le ofrecía, sus manos se tocaron. La electricidad volvió a hacer de las suyas en su cuerpo. Lo que la hizo apretar los muslos mientras apretaba su mirada.

Por otro lado, Naraku, quien esta vez también había sentido esta sensación, solo atinó a quedarse parado ahí, esperando a que algo pasara. Un interés cada vez más primitivo y fuera de juegos empezó a tomar el control sobre él.

El necesitaba tocarla de nuevo, pero antes de que el pudiera concretar lo que estaba pensando, Kagome salió corriendo de la habitación.

-"duérmete pronto, y no salgas de la habitación en la noche, o verás lo que te ocurrirá"-, fue lo último que dijo mientras abría y cerraba la puerta para irse a su habitación.

Allí quedó Naraku, confundido y necesitado. Sin entender que ocurría en su mente.


End file.
